Keyblade King Harry Potter!
by Zweig
Summary: A strange dream leads Harry to a adventure which he never could have imagined. With a powerful weapon and great friends he will travel from world to world to fulfill his destiny. Harem-story. Fem-Sora.
1. Awakening!

**Keyblade King Harry Potter!**

Warning: contains characters being changed from good to evil and reverse, Gender-bending, Harem, Torture, implied yaoi from side characters and attempted Rape (Pirates of the Caribbean) in later chapters.

Also I apologize in case some scenes I use are written wrong. I only played the german version of Kingdom Hearts so I don´t know the english texts.

 **Awakening!**

Falling!

That was the feeling Harry Potter currently had.

His body was slowly floating downwards through a dark void.

Finally Harry saw a platform on which he slowly landed.

On the platform was a glass-image. In the middle was a picture of Harry holding a strange Key-like weapon. Surrounding him were four images of people in smaller circles, the first image was someone Harry knew, his friend Luna Lovegood. The other three were a blond-haired girl wearing a blue dress with a white apron, a girl with spiky brown hair and finally a image of Harrys mother Lily Potter.

Looking around Harry jumped a bit when he heard a strange voice.

 **So much to do,**

 **so little time...**

 **Take your time.**

 **Have no fear.**

 **The door is still closed.**

 **Now move forward.**

 **Can you do that?**

Harry rolled his eyes but did as the voice asked and ran around the platform a bit. After a small amount of time passed he stopped in the middle of the platform and heard the voice again.

 **In you sleeps a power**

 **give it a form...**

 **and it will give you strength**

 **Choose well!**

Around Harry suddenly appeared three podests. Each had a object floating over it. A Sword, a Shield and a Wand. Walking over to the Sword he picked it up.

 **The power of the warrior.**

 **invincible Courage.**

 **A sword of terrible destruction.**

 **Is this the power you seek?**

Harry thought about it for a moment. Bravery sounded quite like his house Gryffindors main trait. But after several years of misadventures Harry had learned that Bravery alone would never be enough. Setting the Sword down he walked to the podest with the Shield and picked it up.

 **The power of the Guardian.**

 **kindness and helpfulness.**

 **A shield to defend everything.**

 **Is this the power you seek?**

Again Harry thought about it. But while it sounded nice it basically meant that you would always put others before yourself. Harry had tried that before and was repaid with being made into a pariah several times. In the end, if you couldn´t protect yourself how could you ever protect others. Harry let out a sigh before putting the shield down again. Finally he walked over to the last podest and picked up the staff.

 **The power of the Magician.**

 **Inner Strength.**

 **A staff that can create miracles.**

 **Is this the power you seek?**

Again Harry thought about the choice. If he was honest he had lost much of his child-like wonder about Magic but it was still a part of him that he treasured and loved. With a nod he took the staff with the strange mouse-symbol. He looked confused though as the staff disappeared in a slight glow.

 **You have decided.**

 **But what will you give up in exchange?**

Harry frowned for a moment but then walked towards the Shield and picking it up. He again watched as the Shield disappeared also.

 **You have chosen to power of the Mage.**

 **You gave up the power of the Guardian.**

 **Is this your choice?**

At hearing the voices question Harry answered with a yes. He wished though he had not answered as suddenly the podests broke into the ground and the entire glass-platform broke into countless little shards and he again fell into the dark.

This time the fall had been rather quick. He also managed to see the new image on the platform. It was the image of a beautiful woman wearing a white dress. In the smaller images he could see a castle, a carriage and many dancing people. For some reason he managed to softl land on his feet when he reached the platform. Harry was astonished though as suddenly the staff appeared in his hand.

 **You aquired the power to fight.**

Harry frowned at the words but could already think how this would go. He took the same crappy stance he had taken when he had used the Sword of Gryffindor and hit several imaginary opponents. Deciding to spice it up a bit he tried to use magic and was astonished when he heard a word in his mind. **Fire** , only this one word. Deciding to try it out he pointed the staff and was shocked to see a fireball fly from the tip and hitting the point which he had targeted with the spell.

 **Well done.**

 **Use this power, to defend yourself**

 **and others.**

Harry suddenly had a very bad feeling and turned to the side and saw some strange black creature in the ground.

 **The time to fight will come soon.**

 **Let your light glow brightly.**

Harry gulped in fear as several others of the strange Imp-like creatures appeared from the ground. Their eyes glowing yellow looked empty of any thoughts. Harry quickly took up a stance as the first creature jumped towards him. He quickly jumped up and hit the Imp away. Quickly running after it he gave it several more hits until it disappeared. Looking around Harry saw the other Imps disappear back into the ground. Still Harry kept looking around with his staff ready.

 **Behind you!**

At the voices warning Harry quickly turned around and saw the Imp crouched to jump him. He immediatly hit it with his staff and killed it. Harry let out a curse as several other Imps appeared and attacked him. Still, Harry slowly got better at defeating them. Finally all the Imps were destroyed though Harry was a bit short of breath. Suddenly he saw the last Imp sinking into the ground, Harry looked fearfully as the darkness from the Imp spread over the entire platform and finally Harry sank into the darkness.

Harry tried in panic to struggle around but after a moment managed to calm down when he noticed that he was on a new platform. This time the image showed a beautiful black-haired woman and seven strange people around her. Looking around Harry saw a strange sight, a ghost-like door was in the middle of the platform. He tried to touch the door but his fingers simply slipped through it. Turning around Harry saw a light shine down and a chest appeared. Walking over to the chest he tapped it with his staff for a trap but was astonished as the chest opened. Again he turned around when he noticed something new appearing. This time it was a large crate with a star-symbol on it. He first moved the crate around a bit but eventually decided to destroy it. It took several hits but finally the crate broke apart. Inside the chest though was a object hidden. Picking it up Harry saw that it looked like one of the Healing-potions Madam Pomfrey used when he appeared in the hospital-wing. He quickly pocketed it before his attention was drawn toward the door when it glowed and the outer frame became suddenly solid.

His attention was then drawn towards a barrel which appeared on the platform. He walked to the barrel and hit it several times with his staff until he hit it strong enough for the barrel to fly from the platform. Again Harrys attention was drawn to the door as it finally became completely solid. Walking toward the door he touched it but stepped back a bit as the door opened and a strong light blinded him a bit. Like hypnotised Harry walked towards the light and through the door.

The next time Harry opened his eyes he looked confused around. He was inside the Gryffindor common-room.

 **Wait!**

 **The door will not open yet.**

 **Tell me first more about yourself.**

Harry looked around and saw a few of his friends. Sitting on the couch before the fire-place was his friend Hermione reading a book. At the entrance to the common room was Neville Longbottom standing around. Finally was Ron Weasley sitting at a table with a chessboard.

Walking towards Hermione first he was startled when she looked at him with a strangely empty look. Seeing her Harry was sure that it was not the real Hermione Granger sitting before him.

 **What is most important to you?**

Harry thought a bit about the question before answering.

„My friends are most important to me."

 **Is friendship that important?**

That question confirmed to Harry that it was not the real Hermione who talked to him. Hermione had always been a very loyal friend who Harry trusted with his life. Something which he could not even say about Ron. Turning around he walked towards the person looking like Ron Weasley.

 **What do you fear?**

Harry thought about the question. He feared many things but for some reason only three choices popped up in his mind which he found quite strange. Choosing one he answered.

„To be different."

Ron looked at him with a blank expression for a moment.

 **Being different? Is that**

 **really so bad?**

That actually managed to have Harry stop and think about it. If he was honest he had always tried to change himself for others, to simply be one of the crowd but it had never worked. Perhaps if he had taken pride in being different he would not have been so miserable. His friend Luna definitely showed him that it didn´t matter what others thought as long as you can have pride in yourself. Deciding to think about this issue later he walked towards the image of Neville standing before the Common-room entrance.

 **What do you want to do in your life?**

Again Harry only could think of three answers. He was now sure that someone was manipulating his mind. Still he would need to answer the question if he wanted to continue.

„I want to see rare things."

 **To see rare things, hm?**

Harry after answering the last question noticed that all three images had completely stopped moving. He almost was relieved to hear the voice again.

 **You wish for friendship.**

 **You have fear, to be different.**

 **You want to see rare things.**

 **Your adventure begins at noon. Move quickly**

 **forward, then everything will be okay.**

Harry looked confused.

„Sounds good?"

 **The day, when you will open the door,**

 **is very far away and at the same time very close.**

Suddenly everything turned white around Harry. The next time he appeared he was again standing on a new glass-picture. This time it was a beautiful blond-haired woman in a purple dress holding a rose while being surrounded by thorns. He slowly walked towards the middle of the platform as he saw several of the black Imps appear from the ground. Harry immediatly summoned his staff again and fell into the fighting-stance he used. Harry used the staff to hit several of the Imps and managed to destroy them but was forced to scream as one of the Imps slashed his claws over Harry back. He quickly turned around and hit the Imp before he quickly ran towards the other end of the platform. There he pointed his staff at the Imps and used the **Fire** -spell which he learned earlier. Three fireballs later the platform was cleared out. Suddenly a light appeared at the edge of the platform and a way of colorful glass-plates appeared leading towards another higher platform.

Harry slowly and carefully stepped onto the plates. He really didn´t want to test if he could fall off. When he arrived on the next platform he looked at the image. It was of a beautiful brown-haired woman wearing a golden dress. Behind her was the picture of a scary looking beast. Feeling something he looked upwards when he heard the voice again.

 **The closer you come to the light,**

 **the greater becomes your Shadow.**

At that Harry got a very bad feeling and quickly turned around. Looking at the ground he saw his shadow which was very large and stretched from the light. He let out a small scream when suddenly his shadow rose from the ground. Harry slowly walked backwards as the giant Shadow stood up.

 **But have no fear.**

 **And don´t forget...**

Harry didn´t even stop to listen to the voice anymore and quickly ran towards the edge of the platform but there was no way for him to escape. Turning around Harry saw that his Shadow now looked very different. It was a giant with wild spikes of hair, a big heart-shaped hole in its chest and wearing a scarf made from his hair. It´s eyes were glowing a menacing yellow light. Letting out a curse Harry quickly summoned his magic-staff and ran towards the creature. The Shadow bowed down and Harry quickly attacked its hand. Suddenly it hit the ground and a pool of darkness appeared. Several of the Imps appeared from the ground and Harry attacked both the Imps and the Shadows hand. Harry just managed to defeat the last Imp when the Shadow sank to his knees and a dark energy appeared in the heart-shaped hole. Harry quickly ran towards the creatures hands and atacked them, but it didn´t help as Harry was hit by a blast of dark energy. He scowled and hit several of the blasts to dissipate them. Quickly turning around he again hit the creature until finally a strange light appeared in its chest. Harry quickly jumped backwards as the creature stood up and held up his staff again, his expression turned horrified though when the staff vanished like it appeared. He quickl jumped backwards as the creatures fist hit the ground where just had stood. Harry looking up at the Shadows eyes didn´t notice as suddenly the ground below him turned into darkness.

 **But have no fear.**

 **You possess the most powerful of all weapons.**

 **So don´t forget-**

Harry tried now to escape from the darkness which threatened to devour him. Inwardly he made a note to find the owner of the voice and beat the crap out of him.

 **You are the one,**

 **who will open the door.**


	2. Keyblades and Heartless!

**Keyblade King Harry Potter!**

 **Keyblades and Heartless!**

„Muuah!"

Harry let out a huge yawn as he sat up from the place below the window of Privet Drive number 4. He looked still a bit sleepy but still sat up.

„Man, what a dream. I wonder what it meant?"

Harry thought a bit about the dream. The Voice, the magic-staff, the Imps and the giant Shadow. It had been a nice dream. If you compared it to his nightmares of seeing Cedric die or Quirrel turning into a pile of ash it had actually been rather pleasant. Deciding to walk around a bit to clear his head Harry slowly stood up and walked the street down. He was long gone when a loud cracking sound was heard and Vernon Dursleys head moved out of the window looking around with an angry expression on his face. But upon seeing nobody aside from other neighbours also looking he simply moved back in and continued to watch the news.

At the same time Harry walked through the streets of the town. His idea of clearing his head had not really worked. The entire time he had been forced to think about his situation. The dark Lord Voldemort had been ressurected just a short while ago and he had been carted back to his extremely unpleasant relatives. He had spent the entire summer trying to get information from his friends, the news and even the Internet. But it had not helped at all, the letters were useless and the news while informative sometimes had brought nothing about Voldemort. The only useful thing this summer had been the fact that he had gotten several summer-jobs from the other residents of Privet Drive and the surrounding streets. That had allowed him to get quite a bit of money.

Harry stopped before a General store whose owner he knew from the few times his aunt had taken him there. The old was a seventy-eight year old widower who had after the death of his son and grandson in a car-incident taken a shine to Harry. The Dursleys had allowed him to take a small side-job at the mans store in exchange for part of his salary. Which meant he had worked at the store since he was six. Of course only small things at first like watching the room while the man was in the backroom for new wares or sorting smaller things like sweets into their places.

Opening the door Harry stepped into the shop. It was Saturday which meant there was almost no business and Harry was not needed in the shop today. So he was a customer today. Looking around he saw several interesting new items. One thing he saw was a nice pocket knife, grabbing it he continued on and saw something he really liked. It was a very stylish black leather jacket.

„It´s a nice jacket, don´t you think Harry?"

Harry turned around to . The old man looked at him with a smile.

„Yeah it is. Where did you get it?"

had a small grin on his face as he answered in a very amused voice.

„I bought this jacket from a strange young man. The boy claimed it were a made from Dragon-hide, he was quite funny. He said he needed the money badly so I bought the Jacket from him. If you want you can buy it. It costs thirty pounds though.

Harry took another long look at the jacket and true, it looked exactly like the hideof the Horntail he met last year. He quickly took out his money and gave thirty-four pounds for both the jacket and the knife. The man simply took the money without counting showing his trust towards Harry.

Harry gave the old man a wave before leaving the shop wearing now the black Leather jacket. Looking at his reflection Harry was quite impressed. The jacket made him look a bit more mature and combined with the slight muscle he had gained from eating good and training for Quidditch he was sure he looked quite attractive to woman. Walking again through the town he finally arrived at the park and sat down on the swing. He spent roughly a hour on the swing simply thinking about his current situation when something happened. His cousin Dudley and his gang were walking along the edge of the park laughing and making rude gestures towards each other. Harry waited a bit before following them, he needed to arrive before Dudley at home or his uncle would close the door and he would need to sleep outside. It had happened before. He walked roughly five minutes behind them as finally the last of Dudleys friends walked off. Harry decided to talk to his cousin.

„Hey, Big D! Beat up a another ten year old?"

Dudley stopped and turned around looking at Harry with a annoyed expression.

„Shut it, Potter."

Harry gave a small smirk.

„What´s the matter. Everyone aside from your parents already knows that you are a Bully so speaking it out loud won´t change much."

Dudley grunted.

„Well, atleast I don´t talk in my sleep. Wuuäh, let Cedric live. Who is Cedric, your boyfriend?"

Harry turned first pale before growling at Dudley. He drew his wand and pointed it at his cousin who grew afraid.

„Don´t point that thing at me. You know that you aren´t allowed to use it."

Harry was just about to do as Dudley said and lower his wand when he felt it. His entire being turned icy, his breath turned visible from the cold and a deep rattling breathing was heard.

„WHAT IS THAT?"

Harry quickly looked into the direction his cousin pointed and saw what he already had feared would be there. Two Dementors were floating towards him and Dudley. Harry pointed his wand towards the Dementors and tried to cast the Patronus charm.

„Expecto Patronum."

Harry looked scared though as his wand didn´t react at all.

„Dudley run!"

Dudley looked scared at the creatures but upon hearing his cousins voice telling him to save himself something changed inside him. Dudley ran over to Harry and took up a boxing-stance with a determined expression on his face.

„No chance of me leaving you alone with those things Harry!"

Harry looked at his cousin with a astonished expression. He had honestly expected Dudley to run off and leave him to fight the Dementors alone. He blinked the tears which threatened to appear in his eyes down and got a determined expression on his face. Again he pointed his wand at the Dementors.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM."

The Dementors had almost been upon them when Harry again cast the spell. But instead of the Stag which represented his Patronus a blinding light appeared. When the light disappeared Harry looked astonished at what he held in his hand.

Harrys wand had disappeared. In its place was a red and golden key-like weapon. The hand-guards looked like Feathers, the shaft was red and golden striped and the teeth were pointed like Bird-beaks. At the end was a golden Key-chain with a single Feather which Harry would swear had been the Feather from inside his wand. **(Keyblade: Phönix-blade; attack: 2, Magic: 4)**

Dudley and Harry looked at the weapon in his hand when their attention was drawn to the Dementors again. The creatures let out a deep growling sound while looking at the weapon. Harry looked at the Dementors before his eyes sharpened and he ran towards them. He quickl stabbed the Blade at the chest of the first Dementor which caused it to be knocked backwards. Harry turned to the side and slashed the second Dementor over the chest. The creature screamed before it dissolved and a heart appeared from it flying to the sky. Harry then ran towards the first Dementor who just stood up again. With another quick slash the second Dementor screamed and also was destroyed. Harry curiously watched as another pink Heart flew towards the sky.

„What the hell happened here?"

Both Harry and Dudley turned around to see the neighbour looking at the spot where the Dementors had been.

„Oh, no! That damn Mundungus Fletcher, I will kill him! He was supposed to guard you."

Harry and Dudley looked at the old woman with confusion. Finally Harry decided to ask.

„What do you mean with he was supposed to guard me?"

let out a small sigh before looking at Harry.

„What do you think boy? That Dumbledore would let you walk around without guard now that You-know-who is back? I don´t think so."

Harry growled at that. So he had been watched by Dumbledores lackeys the entire time? That meant they knew how much he wanted news about Voldemort and not a single one decided to approach him.

„Well, i suppose there is no use at crying over spilt milk. Come boys, we need you to get back to your house."

At those words both Dudley and Harry walked behind though both kept their distance and looked at her with suspicion. Even Dudley knew that something was wrong if Harry was being followed without his knowledge. It took another five minutes but they managed to reach the Dursley house.

„Now Harry. Stay in the house and don´t leave. I suspect someone will come and get you now that you have been attacked here."

Harry gave a nod towards before he and Dudley walked into the house. His aunt looked Dudley over in worry but as he was unharmed she quickly walked off to make some food. Harry on the other hand had quietly walked upstairs into his room and looked over his new weapon. It was a strange weapon but he managed to recall his dream. The first platform he had been on with his own image also had a Key-like weapon though it looked different than this one. He sighed before putting the weapon on his desk. Looking at Hedwigs empty cage a moment he took of his clothes and started to sleep. His dream would cause him quite a bit of worry.

* * *

Far away, in a manor inside a small village called Little Hangleton took another event of note place. At a large table sat the dark Lord Voldemort. Before him were several of his followers, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew and Yaxley. Each of them was vitaly important for his conquest. Peter was an infiltration-master thanks to his rat-form, Lucius gave him monetary ressources, Severus made his potions along with his role as spy and finally Yaxley trained his recruits in battle-magic and curses.

He just was about to ask Severus for his newest report when something happened which made him spring up and draw his wand. A large purple and black hole in egg-shape appeared in the middle of the room. All four Death-eaters drew their wands and pointed it at the hole. But all five men grew pale as a person stepped out which they all knew. Voldemort couldn´t help the question he let out.

„Barty Crouch?"

Indeed. The roughly a month ago executed Death-eater walked towards his former master before going on his knee.

„Yes Milord. I have very important information for you."

Voldemort looked at his formerly dead servant before sitting down into his chair again.

„Very well. Tell me this information and how you survived your execution."

Barty grinned manically at his master.

„I didn´t really survive milord. The truth is different, the so called Dementors are actually apart of a race of beings called the Heartless. They are creatures made from the darkness of peoples hearts and they are always hunting for stronger hearts. These creatures have various powers.

What happened to me was that the Dementor ate my Heart and left my empty husk behind. This reulted in the creation of a different creature. A so called Nobody. If a person with a strong heart loses theirs then sometimes the empty husk gains it´s own will. This results in a Nobody, normally they don´t look human but a very powerful man decided to give me enough power to regain my human shape and sent me to make an offer to you milord."

Voldemort and the four Death-eaters looked at Barty Crouch with sceptical faces. Though when Barty summoned a Dusk which gave him a orb with Dark energy running through it they grew more interested.

„This milord, is a special orb which will allow the holder to control and use the Heartless however they wish. It also allows for the creation of Dark Corridors which can be used to travel to other worlds."

Voldemort took the Orb and used it to summon small Imp-like creatures into the room. It took only a single thought from him for the Heartless to disappear again.

„Very well. Tell me everything about this man and what he wants from me."

Barty looked at his master and nodded.

„He didn´t tell me his name but he called himself the „Shadow-man". It was a black-skinned man with a black mustache, a purple suit and a tophat. He said he was working for a man who wants to destroy all light in the worlds and for this he needs powerful generals for his army of Heartless. In exchange for your cooperation he will give you ressources, power and several worlds to rule over."

Voldemort nodded at Bartys words. Inside he had already decided to eventually kill those other generals and simply take all worlds for himself. After all he was Lord Voldemort, he would never share his power and rule with other people but for now he would play nice with those people. He quickly summoned several Heartless before him.

„Go out and collect the Hearts of as many Muggles as you can. Make sure that you are not seen by anyone. Leave no evidence."

The Heartless nodded with their heads before disappearing into the Shadows. Voldemort let out a manically laugh while miles away Harry awoke from his sleep.

* * *

Harrys stuff:

Invisiblty cloak

Marauder Map

Firebolt-broom

Dragon-leather jacket (Hungarian Horntail)

Pocket-knife

Keyblades:

Phönix-Keyblade (Attack: 2/ Magic: 4)

Spells:

Fire


	3. The Order of the Phönix!

**Keyblade King Harry Potter!**

As the reviewer asked here is the Harem-list for now (others will be included later):

Fem-Sora, Kairi, Alice, Luna Lovegood.

Also to prevent any confusion, Harry killed the Dementor-Heartless with his Keyblade. Not magic so the ministry never sent their Underage-letter. The same with Arthurs and Dumbledores letters. Sirius sent him a letter asking if he was injured and also that not leaving the house thing. Harry still sent Hedwig to torment the others but was more polite about it due to not being enraged by the letters and his uncle.

 **The Order of the Phönix!**

„Wake up Harry!"

Harry Potter gave a small groan as he awoke from his nap. It was roughly a week after the Dementor attack. There had been a few smaller changes in his life since then. The first had been that his cousin Dudley and him had gotten a closer bond than before. Dudley no longer bullied him, he did a few chores around the house having told his mother how it would help when he lived on his own one day and finally had started giving Harry some basic training in boxing. They also had spoken about the wizarding world and Dudley had been just as angered as Harry was that his friends didn´t give him any information. He was also very nervous and scared about Voldemort and his death-eaters which Harry told him about.

In other regards Harry had after waking from seeing the new vision hastily written up every detail in case he forgot about it. The most worrying issue were those Heartless, Harry had watched the news and Internet and after a few days had seen many strange incidents of people disappearing from all over the world. Rumors from some sites were that many of these people had been criminals or had been discovered of being linked to criminal activity after their disappearance. This made Harry come to the conclusion that the Heartless first consumed the people with dark Hearts. He wondered how long it took until normal people disappeared.

Two other things he was worried about were Barty return and that mysterious „Shadow-man" he had mentioned. But right now he could do nothing regarding that. The last thing in his new list to do had been to learn to fight with his Keyblade as he called it.

„Are you awake already?"

Harry let out another groan and stood up. Opening the door of his room Harry saw Dudley staying there.

„What is it Dudley?"

„Dad sent me to tell you that we are going to some prize-giving for our garden and that you are not to leave your room while we are gone. I think that some of your wizard people will come today. Given that none of us signed up for some gardening event it would make sense. Be careful if someone comes."

Harry thought about what Dudley said and it made sense. Given what happened last times Wizards met the Dursleys it was better to come and get him when they were out of the house. Giving his cousin a nod and promise to be careful he walked back into his room to wait.

* * *

It was several hours later when Harry bored on his bed finally heard what he had waited for. The Dursleys were gone and down in the Kitchen something fell to the ground and broke. Harry quickly sat up and grabbed his Keyblade. Holding it in a basic stance with the sword exactly in the middle of his body he waited for his room door to open.

It took several moments but finally his room door opened. He waited a bit but when he saw nobody he slowly walked towards the stairs. Looking down into the floor he finally saw the group of shadowed people looking at him.

„Take that sword down boy, before you poke someone an eye out."

Harry had recognized the dark growling voice at once. It belonged to Mad-eye Moody, or as his experience showed him someone atleast disguised as him.

„Professor Moody?"

„The professor is not needed. I never got a chance to teach anything, don´t you think? Now come down here so we can see you better."

Harry though ignored Moody. With back there was a slight chance of him still having had some of Moodys hair so he would need to be careful.

It´s alright, Harry. We are here to get you to your friends."

This time Harry let down his sword. That voice was Remus Lupin, someone who Harry fully trusted. Even more, he was a werewolf and Polyjuice didn´t work on them. Walking down the stairs Harry looked at the group standing before him. Most of the group he didn´t know but that quickly changed. He was introduced to Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones. After a quick talk Harry and Tonks walked up to his room to get his stuff. Due to Dudleys warning he had already everything packed up and merely took out his Firebolt. He then watched how Tonks shrunk down his trunk and pocketed it. Harry did enjoy though when Tonks gave him a appreciative glance while looking him over. His shirt was a bit tight showing his muscles while his jacket made him look more mature.

The then following broom-travel was less nice. It took several hours of flying through ice-cold air for them to reach the landing place. Finally though they landed in a small park with crappy old houses surrounding it. Looking at the street-sign he saw that the street was called Grimmauldplace. Harry watched curiously how Moody used something looking like a silver lighter to put out the lamps of the street.

„Borrowed that from Dumbledore. Now read this."

With those words Moody gave Harry a small piece of paper which he read over.

The Headquarter of the Order of Phönix

is at Grimmauldplace number twelve, London.

Harry looked on as suddenly a house appeared from in between two other houses. He watched how Lupin knocked his wand at the door which immediatly opened afterwards. Harry was quickly led into the house, once inside his face scrunched up a bit from the disgusting smell of the house. After Moody lit up a light Harry looked around a bit but his attention was drawn to Molly Weasley who appeared from the door at the other end of the hall. She smiled softly at Harry and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Harry looked her over worriedly, she was a bit thinner than she had been last time he had seen her. Though that only enhance her appearance, instead of a bit overweight she now had curves in all the right places and her huge bust made her look extremely sexy. Harry had to shuffle a bit to hide his growing problem so he quickly concentrated on her pale face. It was clear to him that the woman was on hard times lately.

„Hello Harry my dear. How nice to see you. Now come quickly, Dumbledore insisted to see you immediatly."

Harry looked a bit confused but followed into a large kitchen-room. Sitting around the room were several people he knew: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Aurora Sinistra, Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley and finally...

„Sirius!"

„Hello, Pup!"

Harry and his Godfather immediatly embranced each other in a hug. Several of the people around had smiles on their faces though Snape looked like he swallowed a lemon. Albus Dumbledore let out a small chuckle but his eyes were more drawn to the Key-like weapon strapped to Harrys back. After their hug ended Harry sat down in between Lupin and Sirius. He looked at his headmaster with a questioning look.

„What do you want to talk to me about Headmaster?"

Albus got a serious expression on his face.

„There are several things we need to talk about. The first is the Dementor attack and the second is your aquiring of a Keyblade."

Harry and several of the other people around the room looked confused at Dumbledores words. Though Harry quickly got the implication and took his new weapon from his back and laid it on the table. The other wizards all leaned forward and looked it over.

„What is this Keyblade?"

At McGonagalls confused question Dumbledores eyes twinkled and a small smile appeared on his face.

„A good question Minerva. The Keyblade is a weapon who is beyond this world. A mythical weapon created long ago to serve as a weapon in a big war between the light and the dark. Eventually though most Keyblade-users were killed off. Only a small group remained active among the worlds as guardians for the light. Many years ago the current Grandmaster of the Keyblade Order, a man called Eraqus arrived on this world in search for apprentices. Unfortunately he didn´t find anyone he deemed worthy so he left again. But he did give me some information about the Keyblades just in case a natural Keyblade-user ever appeared on this world. You, Harry are the first one though."

Many of the people in attendance were astonished at the Headmasters information. Some looked at the Keyblade with curious expressions on their faces. Remus had a question though and he immediatly voiced it.

„So we now know what the Keyblade is but what about the Dementors attack on Harry?"

At this all people looked at the Headmaster who´s expression turned grave at the question.

„The Dementors are a very serious issue. It is unknown to most but the Dementors are actually a branch of a creature called the Heartless. They are beings created from the darkness in the hearts of sentient beings. Only the Keyblade can destroy them forever but they can be dispelled by elemental magic. Which is the reason that the light-based Patronus charm is so effective against them."

All the Wizards paled at that information. The Dementors were the most evil and dangerous creature known to Wizard-kind. To know that there were far more out their was a nightmare for them. But it got worse when Snape started to speak.

„It is worse than this. As I already told the Headmaster earlier the Dark Lord was given a device that allows him to summon and control those Heartless. He has been using them to hunt down Muggles and even fed some lower ranked Death-eaters to them. His army already exceeds the hundreds. He even has started to send them after the Dragons and Giants to get more diverse breeds of races"

At this all the people around the table turned deadly pale. Harry had known about the Muggles but that Voldemort was now feeding them Dark Creatures was even worse. Dumbledores expression turned grim.

„I fear that is not the only bad news. As of six hours ago Azkaban prison doesn´t exist anymore."

All the eyes on the table turned towards Amelia Bones who looked at Dumbledore. Now that Harry looked at her more closely he could see the dark rings around her eyes.

„What do you mean Azakaban doesn´t exist anymore, Amelia?"

At Moodys question all looked at the woman.

„As I said, Azakaban is no more. The entire prison is empty, the Aurors and captives vanished completely. After Albus speech I have no doubt that You-know-who has released his captive servants and fed all the other prisoners to his Heartless."

Everyone grew grim at that. Harry looked with a mixture of fear and anger at Dumbldeore.

„What should we do Sir? Is there anyway we could stop Voldemort from using the Heartless?"

Dumbledore became thoughtful at the question before his eyes lit up.

„Indeed Harry. While we cannot fight against Tom openly we can atleast try to prevent the worst by sealing the Keyhole to this worlds Heart. If I remember correctly it should be in the Department of Mysteries."

The others grew more interested now. Bill finally decided to voice the unspoken question.

„What do you mean, this worlds heart?"

Dumbledores eyes twinkled again as he turned towards Bill.

„It is exactly as it sounds. The Heart of this world is it´s core, the Heartless are always on the hunt for more Hearts and a worlds Heart is a true delicacy for them. But if they consume the Heart of a world the world itself will disappear and the inhabitants either consumed by darkness or for those with strong hearts be thrown into other worlds. But we can prevent that from happening by having Harry seal the Keyhole. That will mean the Heartless will no longer be able to get to the Heart."

The other Wizards looked relieved at that. It meant they atleast could keep their world from disappearing. Finally Dumbledore looked at the clock.

„Well, it is late already. I suppose we should end this meeting. Amelia, we will need to enter the Department in three days, make everything ready for it. You others keep up your work and meet us back here in three days. Also Harry, I will give you here another spell for your Keyblade to use."

Dumbledore waved his wand and a blue orb appeared and entered Harrys chest. Immediatly Harrys mind was filled with knowledge of his new spell: **Blizzard**.

Harry watched how most of the Order-members stood up and walked out of the door. The only remaining ones were Molly, Arthur, Bill, Sirius, Remus and Harry himself. Though it didn´t take long until Harrys friends appeared in the room. Harry was thrown back as he found himself in a tight hug from his bushy-haired friend Hermione. Looking behind her he also saw Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Luna. The Twins had grins on their faces, Ron a small guilty smile, Ginny blushed a bit when he looked at her and Luna merely smiled serenly before sitting down on the seat before him.

„Hello Harry. Are you ready for your destiny? The Nargles have told me that your journey will begin soon."

Harry looked at Luna with a bit confusion before a sudden flashback to his first dream caused him to narrow his eyes. He had always known that Luna was a bit of an oddball. She could see and know things nobody else could. So he was not really surprised at her knowledge.

„Well, I certainly hope that I am ready for whatever will happen soon."

Luna merely smiled at him softly before starting to eat the food Molly had brought on the table. The others looked a bit confused before shrugging it off. Harry turned to Sirius though, he had some questions.

„Hey, Sirius. What will we be doing until the three days are over?"

Sirius gave a grimace which Harry thought was supposed to be a smile.

„We need to clean the Headquarters from all the filth living here. That damn House-elf Kreacher hasn´t cleaned here since my mother died."

Hermione looked at Sirius with a angry expression.

„You should really treat Kreacher better. It´s not his fault that he was taught those things."

Sirius merely snorted before ignoring her. Harry saw that most others simply rolled their eyes so he suspected that was a talk who happened quite often.

Ron merely said one sentence to end the thema.

„Well, atleast we don´t need to suffer Snapes presence here."

Harry merely ignored the rest of the conversation in favour of finishing his food. Afterwards he followed up to the room he shared with Ron. There he quickly fell asleep.

Far away Voldemort looked over his new army of Heartless. Dementor-Heartless, Giant-versions of the Imps, Wolf-like Heartless, Bat-heartless, Magic-using Heartless and Dragon-like Heartless. Almost two-thousand Heartless on his command.

Behind him stood his twelve remaining Death-eaters and Barty Crouch. The remaining ones were: Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Walden McNair, Augustus Rookwood, Thorfinn Rowle, Fenrir Greyback, Yaxley and Peter Pettigrew. All the others were weeded out and turned into Heartless.

Severus already informed him of Potters and Dumbledores plan to seal the Keyhole. He would use that to trap his enemies and finish them off. He had of course no desire to have the Heartless consume this worlds Heart but he would take the risk to finally dispose of Potter.

Before Voldemort on the ground were the bodies of his first targets. Minister Fudge along with his Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and their Auror-guards Dawlish and Scrimgeour were all horrible maimed. Having been tortured by Fenrir before their deaths.

Behind Voldemort one of his Death-eaters though looked at the black mass of monsters with a feeling of dread. Bellatrix didn´t like her current situation at all. She was completely nuts sure but even she could see that Voldemort was no longer the same. When he first started out the Death-eaters had been, while not friends atleast treasured servants and tools for their masters conquest. But now with those creatures doing his bidding he had without regret killed off twenty-six of the Death-eaters who survived the first war. Originally the Dark Lord had chosen sixty-six Death-eaters for his mark. Thirty-nine had survived the first war and now they were down to twelve. Looking at her Lord again she almost wished she were back in her cell.

Barty on the other hand merely looked at Voldemort with boredom. Without his emotions he no longer was a fanatical servant and merely cared about his own survival. He no longer cared if Voldemort won his war or if he would be consumed by the Heartless. If Voldemort died he would simply go back to the Shadow-man to send him towards his master to work for.

Lucius looked on with fear as the Dark Lord started the end of this world. He had no doubt that the Wizarding world would be destroyed in the attacks aftermath. His only hope was that Narcissa and Draco may be able to survive.

The last person thinking something was Severus Snape who looked merely at the army of creatures. He had long since stopped to care about anything and merely played all sides. He had told Dumbledore of the Heartless and Voldemort of the Keyhole. It didn´t interest him at all if any of those involved would make it out of there alive.

Voldemort finally let out a cruel laugh and sent his Dark Mark into the sky.

Harrys stuff:

Leather Jacket (Hunagrian Horntail)

Pocket Knife

Marauders Map

Invisibilty Cloak

Firebolt

Harrys Keyblades:

Phönix-Blade (Attack: 2/Magic: 4)

Harrys Magic:

 **Fire**

 **Blizzard**


	4. Battle of the Ministry!

**Keyblade King Harry Potter!**

Harem: Fem-Sora, Kairi, Alice, Luna Lovegood

 **Battle of the Ministry!**

Harry let out a sigh. He was currently inside his room packing his most important things into his small backpack. The Photoalbum from Hagrid, the Marauders Map, his cloak and several other smaller useful things. He had a feeling something would go wrong today when they tried to seal the Keyhole.

Over the past few days he had spent as much time as possible with his friends and Sirius. Though most of the time they simply cleaned the house though. There had been an interesting talk with Sirius about the Noble house of Black, Harry was unsure if he liked being related to people like Bellatrix or Draco. Still, he was also related to Sirius he actually was his heir.

Taking his backpack and his Keyblade he walked out of his room and moved down where the other Order members were waiting. Amelia had alerted them about the disappearance of the minister and his toadies, because of this Amelia was for now Minister of Magic. That had allowed her to use the Auror and Unspeakable departments as additonal guards while they sealed the Keyhole.

Looking the Order-members over he was astonished to see that there were far more than he expected.

Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, Dädalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra, Amos Diggory, Augusta Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood and Viktor Krum.

Twenty-five Order-members would guard Harry on his way to the Keyhole. Also there would be Amelia Bones and Percy Weasley leading the Ministry workers. In all Harry had the expression that they were going to war. He gave a quick hug to each of his friends, Molly and Sirius who would be staying at Headquarters.

As the Order members gathered around a portkey Harry mentally braced himself.

* * *

Complete Chaos.

Harry cursed as he stabbed his Keyblade through another Dementor-Heartless causing it to disappear. The Order had barely appeared into the Atrium of the Ministry when Harrys entire world exploded.

Everywhere were Heartless running around attacking people while Wizards tried to defend themselves. Among that chaos were the Death-eaters running around throwing killing-curses out like they were candy.

Looking around Harry tried to find the Order people. He easily saw Dumbledore, the Headmaster and Voldemort were having a violent duel right in the middle of the room. Voldemort just having conjured a large fire-snake who burned several Aurors and Heartless to ash. He also saw several other Order-members fighting against Death-eaters. Lucius and Arthur dueled each other angrily snarling at each other. Remus was currently sending conjured spears at Greyback, behind the Werewolf Harry could see the downed body of Sturgis Podmore. At the other side of the room Tonks, Andromeda and Moody dueled three on one against Bellatrix.

Turning around Harry saw a sight though that enraged him. Standing amidst a group of corpses was Severus Snape dueling against Kingsley Shacklebolt and Fleur Delacour. Looking at the dead he easily identified them as Xenophilius Lovegood, Walden McNair and Dädalus Diggle. With an angry growl Harry pointed his Keyblade at Snapes back and shot a **Blizzard** -spell at his back. The traitorous man screamed in pain but that distraction was all Kingsley needed to cast a powerful cutting-curse at Snape which removed his head.

Harry barely managed to stop himself from vomiting at the sight. He had known Snape for four years and was now indirectly responsible for the mans death. A loud cry managed to gain his attention though the reason horrified him. Lying on the ground was Arthur Weasley currently being craddled by his son Percy. The winner of the duel Lucius was barely managing to defend himself from the brutal onslaught of curse shot at him by Bill and Charlie. It took the pair only a few minutes before finally a spell of Bill connected with Lucius right arm which immediatl rotted away leaving nothing but the bones of the arm hanging limply from his body. The man fell on his knees from the shock of having lost an arm. Lucius last sight though was when one of the Dragon-Heartless bit down on him and devoured his body.

Turning around Harry quickly defeated several Heartless and managed to reach the Elevator-chamber. Running towards the Elevator Harry was forced to evade a Killing-curse shot at him.

„Sorry, Harry. But I can´t let you get to the Keyhole. The Dark Lord wants to see you right now."

Harry growled angrily. Standing before him was non other than Peter Pettigrew. The Rat was holding his wand pointed directly at Harrys heart. Thinking quickly Harry tried something utterly stupid. Using his magic he imagined a shield around himself and ran towards the Rat. Pettigrew shot a curse at Harry but squeaked when the curse was reflected back to him. By the time Pettigrew evaded his own curse Harry was already on him and hit him with his Keyblade. The sharp teeth easily cut into the the Traitor and removed his silver hand. Harry continued with several more hits but Pettigrew tried to curse him too so he needed to evade several times. Finally though after a particular strong hit at Pettigrews rips the man finally broke down.

Confused Harry walked over to the Rat. He was sure non of his attacks were lethal. Finding that correct he looked at his Keyblade, could it be that the Blade attacked the Heart more than the physical Body? Deciding to find that out later he quickly walked towards the Elevator.

* * *

Remus Lupin fletched his teeth as he growled at the Death-eater Antonin Dolohov. He had finished his fight against Fenrir a while ago and the werewolf was now impaled on several spears pinned to a wall. He had taken the short time between his battles to look over the battlefield for his cub. The losses had been fatal on both sides.

Last he had seen the still standing people were: him, Dolohov, Voldemort, Albus, Aberforth, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Hestia Jones, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Rookwood, Amelia Bones, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus and Rabastan.

All others had either died or been turned into Heartless like Percy and Amos. Seeing finally an opening he send a blasting-curse at Dolohov who easily evaded which he counted on. The evaded curse blaste a large hole into the pillar behind Dolohov who noticed to late the pillar falling down onto him turning him into paste. Looking quickly around Remus again tried to look for Harry and his eyes fell to the open entrance to the Elevator room. Seeing someone lying on the ground he quickly ran over only gain a menacing grin at seeing the corpse of Pettigrew.

He was just about to continue his search for Harry when the world suddenly started to shake.

* * *

Deep down in the Department of Mysteries was a Veil. It was often called the Veil of death, not even the Unspeakables liked spending their time in this room but today there was one man standing before the Veil. It was a dark-skinned man with a mustache, wearing a purple suit and a tophat with a skull on it.

This Man was Dr. Facilier. A Voodoo using Witch-doctor who created deals with people to gain advantage over them by turning the meaning of his words around. It was he who made a deal with Barty for his human appearance and he gave Voldemort the Shadow-orb to control Heartless. Though in truth he simply was another henchmen for a greater power behind the scenes.

„Well well, so this is this worlds Keyhole? What do you think my friends should I corrupt it now or let that fool Voldemort do it."

At Faciliers words there was no real answer but several Shadows around him moved in a threatening way.

„Very Well. Then I will do it myself. I still need to report about the Keyblade-user who appeared on this world."

With those words Facilier knocked his staff at the ground from which several Shadow-heartless rose up. They quickly entered the Keyhole glittering in midair of the veil. Facilier showed a smug grin before walking off.

„Oh, before I forget it. Barty, you will take care of the young Keyblade-wielder understood?"

With those words Facilier disappeared into the Shadows. Barty Crouch stood before the veil for a moment as suddenly the door opened and Harry into the room ran. Harry quickly scowled at Crouch while falling into a fighting-stance.

„So we meet again Potter."

Barty had a manic grin on his face while looking at the person he believed responsible for his current condition. He held his hands out and suddenly two long-swords appeared in them. For a moment everything was silent until both fighters ran towards each other. Harry being smaller and quicker easily blocked Bartys blades before lashing out with a kick which knocked Barty backwards. The Nobody growled before summoning two more swords which he let fly around him using his power over Iron. Attacking again Harry deflected several attacks before sending two quick **Blizzard-** spells at Barty. The first was easily blocked but the second hit Barty in his face knocking him to the ground. Harry quickly jumped into the air before using all his power to throw his Keyblade at Barty who let out a pained scream. Summoning his Keyblade back to him Harry ran towards Barty who put his swords up in a cross. In a flash Harry stood behind Barty who for a moment continued to stand. Finally Bartys swords broke apart in the middle and he fell on his knees. Barty gave Harry one last glance filled with loathing before he dissolved into Shadows.

Harry on the other hand fell to the ground in exhaustion. He let out a tear though when he saw the world around him slowly breaking down. He had failed them, the Keyhole was already corrupted and the world was dying.

The last thing Harry saw before sinking into the Shadows was the form of Remus Lupin running towards him.

* * *

Inside the Atrium the fight had continued on. Voldemort let out an insane cackle as he sent another fire-whip at Dumbledore. The old Headmaster was barely capable of standing upright anymore. He may have been stronger than him in a fair fight but here the old man had been forced to fight countless Heartless at the side. Looking around Voldemort saw that aside from Bellatrix all his other followers were dead now. No matter they were useless anyway, he could always get new ones.

Suddenly the world started to shake violently and the roof was torn away slowly. Looking to the sky Voldemort for the first time felt fear as he saw the giant black hole absorbing anything coming into contact with it. The world was disappearing, for a moment he wondered if Barty and that Shadow-man had anything to do with it. Still, he would not die here. Opening a dark portal he quickly summoned Bellatrix to his side before leaving through it. Before disappearing though he threw a last glance at Dumbledore feeling angry that he was unable to kill the old man.

Only after being in the dark realm he remembered another important issue which he forgot about. His Horcruxes! Would they survive being swallowed by the darkness? Was he still immortal? He let out a violent curse. From now on he would need to be even more cautious, atleast until he found a new way to be immortal.

* * *

Harry let out a small groan as he awoke from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was lying in a nice and comfortable bed.

„Oh dear. You are awake! I must notify master Yen Sid immediatly."

He just barely managed to make out a green-clothed fairy flying away as he slowly sat up. He tried to remember what happened only to grimace when the memory returned. The battle, Pettigrew, Crouch and the death of his world. Looking around he supposed he was in a new world now. His attention was drawn to the door though as a elderly man with a long beard and a blue cloak walked into the room. He also was wearing a with stars ornamented pointed hat. In all he was the very definition of a wizard.

„So you are awake young man. Let me introduce myself, I´m Master Yen Sid. Sorcerer and former Keyblade-master."

Harry perked up at that. If this man was really a Keyblade-master he perhaps could explain him how to return his world. He watched as the man sat down beside him.

„Master Yen Sid, do you know a way to return my world the way it was?"

To Harrys bad luck Yen Sid merely shaked his head.

„No. Unfortunately not. But I can help you gather as many of your friends as you can."

Harry perked up again. That was definitely a good second option.

„Do you think many of them managed to survive?"

Yen Sid nodded.

„Yes. Many of your friends have powerful hearts. But it will take a long time to find them all. But I also have a favour to ask you which connects with your wish."

Harry merely indicated for Yen Sid to continue.

„You have already a good idea on what the Keyblade and the Heartless are so I will skip that. Now a long time ago when there was only one single world there existed thousands of Keyblade-wielders, but a big war between the light and the dark users caused them all to be destroyed. Afterwards the world broke apart and reformed into many smaller worlds. But now those smaller worlds are getting destroyed one by one until they finally reform back into the greater world. Should this happen untold chaos and destruction will happen.

Originally a small Order of Keyblade-wielders was supposed to keep the balance but the Order was destroyed from the inside. A rogue Master killed the former Grandmaster Eraqus and scattered the three apprentices. Now I and my student Mickey are all that is left of the Order.

I used my skills in Divination to find a solution to the growing instability and I found it. I want you, young Harry to take up the Mantle of the Keyblade King."

Harry had listened to Yen Sids speech fascinated but when the old man mentioned him becoming a King he quickl grew pale.

„ME, a King? Please tell me you are joking."

Yen Sid merely raised an eyebrow until Harry calmed down.

„I´m not joking young Harry. I have looked and you are the best candidate for this. If you decide to do it I have already unlocked the barrier around the Keyblade-Kingdom. It was the original Homeworld of the Order before it shrunk down over time. Your friends can easily be immigrated there for living. What do you say?"

Harry grew silent. Being a King would be not only difficult but also very demanding. On the other hand he would need a place for the survivors of his homeworld and of course other people who lost their worlds also. In the end it would probably the best choice to accept Yen Sids request. With a large sigh he nodded towards Yen Sid. The old wizard got a grim smile.

„Very well. Then I will show you your new living place."

With those words both Wizards disappeared in a blue smoke cloud.

* * *

The first thing that came to Harrys mind when he looked the city over which he could see from the mountain he was standing on was beautiful, the second was big, the last was empty. Looking at the great city who looked a bit greek in design he found he was quite saddened to see it so desolated. On a hill above the city was a large palace which he suspected would be his residence.

Yen Sid looked at Harry with a knowing glance.

„All Keyblade-user can feel a connection to this place when they arrive here. As you see the world is desolated. You will need to find citizens to fulfill the different roles in the city. Recruit whoever you deem worthy of entering this world. I have created already a copy of my own tower and will eventually move here on my own to assist you."

Harry listened to Yen Sid. So his first task was to recruit citizens, well given that he was looking for survivors from his own world that would be easy.

„Now young Harry. I have readied a Gumi-ship for you, it is good enough to transport around twenty people and it has this world and my tower in its database aready. For your first stop I would suggest you move to either Traverse Town or to Midnight Town. They are both scrap-worlds created from the remnants of other worlds. You will most likely find people of your world there. The Gumi-ship is standing on the landing field in the northern part of the city."

With that Yen Sid disappeared in again. Harry took a moment to take in the city, he could easily see himself living in it. The weather was rather warm and reminded him a bit of a tropical island but without being to hot. Just enough that you could lie down on the ground and take a nap in the sun. Beyond the city he could see east of it a large ocean with a smaller harbour village there (also empty). South of the city was a mountain-range whise mountains looked to have been mined for something. In the west of the city was large forest area with big and strong looking trees. Turning around he saw that behind the small mountain he was standing on was a large Grass-land which looked perfect for animals like cows and horses to live on.

With a small smile he walked down to the city and towards the palace. He would stash the Marauders Map and his Photoalbum there along with a few other personal things. Then he would take off to his next destination.

* * *

Harrys stuff:

Leather Jacket (Hungarian Horntail)

Pocket Knife

Invisibilty cloak

Keyblades:

Phönix-blade

Magic:

Fire

Blizzard

Reflect

* * *

I will let the readers decide which world comes next:

Traverse Town

or

Midnight Town (OC world)

The city with the most votes in reviews will appear next.

Poll will be over in twelve hours.

Also i accept requests for possible worlds for Harry to visit. So if you have any suggestions simply tell me about it.

P.s. : Tonks and Bellatrix will maybe join the Harem. I am still unsure about what to do with them, though they will defintely not be killed of anytime soon.


	5. Midnight Town part 1!

**Keyblade King Harry Potter!**

Harem: Fem-Sora, Kairi, Alice, Luna Lovegood, Tifa Lockhart

 **Midnight Town part 1!**

Harry whistled impressed as he looked at the Gumi-ship standing on the landing-platform. He had first walked a bit through the city and had found out a few interesting things. He was thankful though that the city had fully functioning plumbing. That would have been horrible otherwise. Other things he quite liked at the city was the river running through it which led to the ocean. There was also a very nice park which children could play in it.

The palace was also a piece of art. Statues of the former Keyblade Order Grandmasters lined the throne-room. He had taken a long look at the last Grandmaster Eraqus and the man looked quite impressive. The royal Garden was unfortunately not very kept up so he would need to find a gardener, or maybe he would ask Neville for the job.

Anyway, he currently was looking his new ship over. It was quite big and its red and gold coloring really appealed to his Inner Gryffindor. Opening the hatch he walked through the ship. It appeared that the ship had two etages. On the lower level were ten rooms, two cockpits for the weaponry and the engine. On the upper level was the cockpit for the pilot, ten more rooms, a store-room for food, a kitchen and two more cockpits for the ships weaponry. Walking into the cockpit he sat down on the pilot-seat when he suddenly heard a squeaky voice.

„Oh my, are you the new captain for my baby?"

Harry looked around in confusion until his eyes fell onto a rather peculiar sight. On the controlboard of the Ship was a small female mouse with long blonde hair. She was also wearing a lavender overall and a pair of googles.

„Who are you?"

The mouse let out a small giggle before winking at him.

„Well Captain. My name is Gadget Hackwrench, I´m the designer of this ship. I created it on order of Master Yen Sid and I do all the repairs and improvements to it. If you ever need any help simply ask me."

Harry gave a nod. He was quite impressed that a small mouse could create something as impressive as this ship. Still he had things to do so he asked her for instruction on how to fly the ship. It took him only a short while until he got the hang of it. After getting some experience in taking off and landing he started his travel to the first world he would visit.

* * *

Harry looked curiously at the world that slowly got bigger on the window. After a moment of thinking he had decided to first visit Midnight Town. Landing outside the city Harry quickly secured the ship before he walked through the city entrance. His first impression of the city almost made him wish to turn around.

Midnight City was a place in which the sun never shined. The only light around came from the moon and a few streetlights scattered over the place. The buildings were all dark and tall and many had glowing signs denoting them as brothels or bars. From what he could see the populance was mostly made up from Thugs, Whores and other shady people.

„Oh my. It seems we have a new arrival in town. Perhaps you need some help young man?"

Harry turned his head and looked at the man approaching him. It was a black-skinned man with a black mustache, a purple suit and a tophat with a skull on it.

„Who are you?"

The man gave Harry a smile which strangely put him at ease a bit.

„Oh right. If I may introduce myself. I´m the magnificant Dr. Facilier. Here is my card."

Harry accepted Faciliers business card and read it.

 **DOCTOR**

 **FACILIER**

 **TAROT READINGS**

 **CHARMS**

 **POTIONS**

 **DREAMS MADE REAL**

At the side of the card was a skull with a tophat pictured. Harry looked a bit wary at Facilier who merely smiled at him.

„And what do you want with me?"

The question left Harrys lips before he could prevent it. Facilier merely grinned at him.

„Don´t worry my friend. I merely want to give you some information over this town. You see, Midnight Town is made up of five districts. Each of these districts has a overseer. Unfortunately most of these rulers are extremely unpleasant people."

Harry looked at Facilier with a interested expression. Perhaps the mans information would be helpful after all.

What can you tell me about the rulers here?"

Facilier got a smug smirk on his face.

„Well, let´s begin with the Northern district where we are right now. The ruler of this district is a man called Don Corneo. A very unpleasant man, every month he sends out his thugs to kidnap beautiful woman from which he chooses one as his bride. Of course they are never seen again, there are several rumors of the man being a Cannibal who prefers the flesh of beautiful woman."

Harry turned green at that. If this Don Corneo really was such a monster he would need to dispose of the man before there were more victims. But he first continued to listen to Facilier.

"The eastern district is under the rule of a man called Hojo. A cruel Scientist who regulary kidnaps citizens for his cruel experiments.

The western district is the most civilized district. The ruler, Reeve Tuesti actually cares about his citizens and has even build a police-force to protect the people of his district from the other scum living in the remaining districts.

The southern district is under control of Rufus Shinra. A cruel and power hungry man who thankfully is more interested in sending assasins after his father so aside from the corrupt soldiers working for him who torment citizens the district is rather calm.

Finally the central district is under the rule of President Shinra. The man is also the true ruler of Midnight Town. All four other Overseers work for him, though he is mostly concerned about amassing as much money as possible and keeping his sons murder-attempts at bay. Though he has a strong security-force called the Turks to keep a tight grip at the town."

Harry looked pensieve at the information Facilier was giving him. So basically the whole town was in the grip of a group of powerhungry greedy people. He gave Facilier a thanks for the information before slowly walking through the town. It took him almost two hours but eventually he ended up in the western district. So far he had not found anyone from his world yet. Deciding to take a break his attention was drawn to a rather well kept Bar called „Seventh Heaven". Harry entered the Bar and sat on a seat at a table. It took a few moments but eventually a waitress approached him. Looking at her Harry immediatly felt his dick grow hard at her sight. It was a beautiful black-haired woman with a extremely huge bust which strained against the white top she was wearing.

„What can I bring you Sir?"

Harry looked at her beautiful appearance for a moment before he managed to gather his thoughts again.

„Oh, right. I would like something to eat. I´m also looking for some information so if you could help me out I would appreciate it."

Tifa gave him a curious look before looking around the room. Today was a rather quiet day so she could spare the time to talk with him. She nodded and disappeared into the Kitchen, half a hour later she came back out holding a noodle-dish of some kind with a sauce containing some flesh-bits. As Harry ate some of it he found it tasted quite good and immediatly started to wolf it down. Tifa merely watched him and smiled in amusement. After he was done eating they started to talk.

„Listen Tifa. I´m currently looking for survivors from my homeworld. They would probably wear a cloak and possible have a wand. Have you seen someone who fits that description?"

Tifa thought a bit about Harrys question. The appearance was rather distinct and she believed she had seen someone of that description but there was a huge problem.

„I think I have seen someone of that description but it will be difficult to get to that person. It was a young woman who was looking for someone. I warned her against going into the Northern district but she didn´t listen to me. She said something about the Nargles wanting her to go there. Last I heard she was taken along some other woman to become Corneos bride."

Harry turned a pasty white at Tifas words. There was only one person talking about Nargles, Luna Lovegood. And she was in the hands of a rumored Cannibal. Without hesitating Harry jumped up and ran out the door and to the Northern District. Tifa curious of his reaction followed him but by the time she caught up with him he was already standing in an alley in front of Dorneos mansion/brothel.

Walking behind him she saw him looking over the guards. Each of them armed with machine-guns or swords. She immediatly adressed the problem.

„There is no chance of us getting in there through fighting. Those are veteran soldiers from my homeworld. We need to take another way."

Harry looked at her.

„Do you know how we could get in their?"

The glint in Tifas eyes told him to run far away. Unfortunately he decided to ignore it.

* * *

Harry let out a grumble as he adjusted the dress in which Tifa had stuffed him. He was currently wearing a sexy purple/green dress along with a red wig and a stuffed bra. Looking into a mirror he almost flinched when he realised that he almost looked like his Mother.

On the side Tifa looked at him with a cheeky grin. Though she had to admit that Harry made for a rather hot woman. Hell given from what she had seen when he had taken his shirt off she wouldn´t mind starting a physical relationship with him. Shaking her head she made a sign for him to follow her. Arriving back at Corneos mansion they easily made it past the guards and followed a Butler to a room in which a small group of young woman were huddled together.

Directly Harry identified Luna among them comforting a rather shaken looking brown haired girl. Luna looked up and smiled when she saw Harry approach her. He quickly swept Luna up in a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

„You look rather good as a woman Harry."

Harry let go of Luna and threw her a mock-glare. Tifa smiled at Harrys happiness and walked closer to them. Luna turned to look at Tifa with recognition.

„Oh you are the nice waitress. Thank you for the warning from before, I am sorry that I ignored it."

Tifa merely nodded. By now the other woman had started to watch the proceedings. Finally a rather average looking girl with short brown hair approached them. She looked at Harry with a small bit of respect.

„I must say. That is a very good disguise. My father is a real crossdresser and I almost didn´t recognize you as a man. By the way my name is Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you."

Harry nodded at Haruhi. One after another the others told him their names, it were six woman in total. Luna, Haruhi, the girl Luna comforted was called Mikan Yuuki, a mature looking woman called Doctor Mikado, a girl in a school-uniform called Risa Momioka and finally a woman with a huge bust and red hair called Jessica Rabbit.

„Okay. Listen, we will get you guys out of here but first we need to take out Corneo. Do you know where he is?"

The other woman shaked their heads. They had not left that room since they had been captured. Harry sighed but walked towards the door and pointed his Keyblade at it. A beam of light left the tip and the door unlocked. Harry, Luna and Tifa quickly walked through the mansion. They had to evade the security guards several times before they reached a huge door which Harry suspected was Corneos personal room. Harry again used the Keyblade and opened the door. All three walked into the room. Corneo was almost like he imagined him. A fat ugly man who had a small bit of blond hair on his head. The man merely looked at them with a arrogant expression.

„Hmph. I should have expected that someone tries to make some difficulties. I´m giving you one chance. Go back to your room or you will feel my wrath."

Harry and the others looked determined though. Still Harry wanted a question answered.

„Tell me. Why are you kidnapping young woman? Is it true that you are a Cannibal?"

At Harrys question Corneo showed a sadistic grin on his face while he licked his lips as if tasting something delicious.

„Kukuku. Yeah, it is true that I eat the young woman that are brought to me as brides. There is nothing tastier then woman-flesh. In fact I´m feeling rather famished so I think you come just right. Heartless, come out!"

The three Invaders all had murderous expressions on their faces at the disgusting humans admission. Harry especially growled and quickly grabbed his Keyblade. From the surrounding several Heartless appeared. Aside from the Shadows there were also several Soldier-Heartless and a few Magic using Heartless in Red, Green and Blue. Harry though only looked at the obvious leader of the group, which he identified from the records Yen Sid gave him to study. It was a Heartless called Novashadow.

Harry quickly attacked the Novashadow hitting a soldier out of the way while his friends quickl attacked the other Heartless. He hit the Novashadow several times but was forced away by two soldiers. He quickly disposed of them but the Novashadow had already sunken into the ground. Harry used the time to shoot **Blizzard** and **Fire** -spells at the flying Heartless. He was thoughthrown backwards when the Novashadow appeared from the ground while unleashing a powerful shockwave. Groaning Harry stood up again and blocked the Novashadows next strike which stunned it. Using that he point blank shot a powerful **Blizzard** -spell at the Novashadow and grinned when it dissolved and a Heart floated upwards.

Looking around he saw though how Corneo tried to escape through a secret-door. Harry with a growl threw his Keyblade which spinned around in midair and the sharp teeth were rammed into the Cannibals head. With a small wince Harry watched the wicked man fall to the ground. He simply willed his Keyblade back into his hand, having no desire to actually look at the man.

Turning around he just saw Luna destroy the last Shadow-Heartless while Tifa stood ready to leave. With a nod the trio left the Dons room and walked back to the room in which the girls were waiting. What followed afterwards was a small walk with the girls back to the Dons room and through his secret-escape. They came out in a small house inside the western district. From there they walked back to Tifas Bar.

Sitting around the table Harry looked at the woman sitting there. From what they told him none of them had their homeworld anymore. Deciding to tyr his luck he simply asked.

„Say, would you like to live on the world I am living on? The city is currently empty and Master Yen Sid told me that I need to find citizens."

The woman looked at each other. Luna simply nodded, thesame with Risa, Mikado, Jessica and Haruhi. Tifa and Mikan looked conflicted though. When he asked it turned out that both were looking for someone. Mikan looking for her family and Tifa searching a friend of hers.

„That is no problem. Give me simply their names and a description of them and I will bring them with me when I find them."

Harrys words pacified them and finally they too agreed to join the Kingdom.

As Harry and his new friends left through the city gates though they failed to notice two pairs of eyes watching them. The first was Dr. Facilier with a smug grin on his face, the second was a bald dark skinned man with sunglasses who listened to the name Rude.

* * *

Far away in a very dark world was a gathering of twelve people. In a white room, each sitting on their own throne sat a group of black coated people. Their identities hidden from view.

„A Keyblade-user has again appeared in the worlds. He was sighted in Midnight Town, where he has killed one of the rulers there. We must learn how to control this new Keyblade-users actions so I will be assigning three of you to watch and follow him."

The Eleven lower ranked people looked at their leader in silence. The Leader merely mustered his subordinates, calculating which would be the best to send. Finally he decided.

„Numbers six, ten and twelve. You will follow and observe the new Keyblade-user."

The three mentioned nodded and with those words the meeting was over. The three members met up in a large room to discuss their mission.

„If the Keyblade-wielder goes searching for the worlds Keyholes to seal them we can calculate his course. Which worlds are the closest to Midnight town?"

The smallest of the three members conjured up a map on the computer they used for such things. It showed a large map of the universe. Looking at the map the large male shadow let out a chuckle.

„So it is that world? Interesting that just on this world a Princess of pure Heart lives. Is it mere chance or destiny for him to travel there?"

The female let out a annoyed snort.

„It doesn´t matter. What matters is who of us will go first to observe the loser."

The three thought about it for a moment before the large male again chuckled.

„I suppose that the honor will be mine. It will be quite interesting to watch the happenings on this world."

With those words the large Male disappeared in a dark portal. The female merely let out a snort before leaving while the smaller male looked at the world map trying to calculate the Keyblade-users next moves.

* * *

Harrys recruits:

Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy 7)

Mikan Yuuki (To Love Ru)

Risa Momioka (To Love Ru)

Ryoko Mikado (To Love Ru)

Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran Highschool Hostclub)

Jessica Rabbit (Disney)


	6. Keyblade Kingdom part 1!

**Keyblade King Harry Potter!**

I´m adding to the Harem-list as the girls appear in the story. Though I happily accept requests for girls and worlds to visit.

Harem: Fem-Sora, Kairi, Alice, Luna, Tifa.

Info: Some of the Princesses of pure hearts will be different to the Kingdom Hearts game.

Second info: On my profile you can see the overall progress of Harry and the Keyblade Kingdom.

* * *

 **Keyblade Kingdom part 1!**

„Hey guys. We are landing on the Keyblade Kingdoms airport now so gather your stuff."

Harry closed the communicator of the ship and looked outside at the city below him. He had not really expected for something to have changed which was the reason that he made a nice expression of a fish when he saw something he never would have expected here.

„What the hell?"

Standing a few miles away from the city was his former school. Hogwarts school for witchcraft and sorcery was standing proudly in the middle of the grass-planes north of the capital. The black lake was glittering in the sunlight and he even saw a small part of the forbidden forest was also there. Harrys heart gave a jump though when he saw the familiar shape of Hagrids hut.

He quickly landed the ship and walked outside. Luna and Tifa who had already been done with getting their stuff followed Harry towards the house. Harry knocked the door and waited for a moment but finally the door opened and he saw the familiar form of Hagrid. The groundskeeper first had his crossbow held ready but as soon as he saw Harrys face he dropped it and drew him into a bone-crushing hug.

„Harry ya are alright and little Luna too."

Harry and Luna smiled at the half-giant. The man gathered his emotions and waved them inside. Sitting down Hagrid took a moment to prepare some tea. Finally they started to talk.

„Hagrid, how comes that you are here in this world? And how did Hogwarts come here? Is aside from you someone else here?"

Hagrid chuckled at the amount of questions Harry rumbled out.

„Well Harry. I ain´t know how we came here either, one moment everything was still normal then Hogwarts started glowing and we appeared here. I took a look through town but nobody was there either.

In regards to ya other question. Aside from me and Fang there are of course the ghosts, the house-elves, the portraits, the Thestrals, Unicorns and Hippogriffs, a few centaurs who were close to the edge of the forest (Firenze took over the remains of the herd), also a few of the Hogwarts staff are also there. Let´s see, Professor Sprout, Trelawney, Vector and old Filch are here. Oh and the giant squid though the merpeople disappeared for some reason."

Harry and Luna nodded. Honestly, Harry was surprised that so many had managed the journey to this world. Still he wanted to try something.

„Dobby?"

With a crack the small Houseelf appeared in front of Harry. Upon seeing Harry he immediatly got teary eyes and threw himself down grabbing Harrys leg.

„Oh the great Harry Potter is alright. Dobby is so happy to see him alive and in good health. Does Harry Potter have any need for Dobbys help?"

Feeling a bit overwhelmed Harry first assured Dobby that he was alright. Luna and Tifa had smiles on their faces at seeing Harrys trouble with Dobby. It took a while but Harry managed to get Dobby to calm down. Looking at both Hagrid and Dobby he had an idea.

„Say. Could you two do me a favour? From what Yen Sid said I am the new ruler of this world. Currently it is not an issue because there aren´t many people but eventually we will need some workers for things like food and other ressources. So Hagrid do you think you could start growing fields with Vegetables and fruit-trees? Dobby do you think the house-elves can help restore and clean the buildings of the city and then help Hagrid with the fields?"

Hagrid and Dobby looked a bit astonished at the fact that Harry was now a ruler but agreed to do as he requested. Both had great respect of Harry and his orders made sense. Satisfied Harry, Luna and Tifa left Hagrids hut and returned to the city. Walking towards the palace Harry suddenly saw something that intrigued him. Floating a few feet above ground was a rather comical creature.

„Oh my! It´s a Moogle!"

Harry looked at Tifa with interest.

„What are Moogles?"

Tifa looked at Harry and Luna with a smile.

„Moogles are a very strange race of Alchemists and traders. They fuse raw-materials into powerful or rare items and often sell things like potions or ethers. They are capable of world-traveling somehow and open shop on many worlds. They also can use Illusions to make people think they are the same race so that they aren´t noticed on worlds who aren´t aware of other worlds."

Harry hummed a bit. The race definitely sounded interesting and if they would sell things to this world it would definitely ease the strain. Deciding to speak with the Moogle he walked over to it.

„Good day, kupo. You must be Prince Harry, Master Yen Sid asked me and a few other Moogles to build a shop on this world so that you and the citizens have access to our items easier. Simply tell me when you want to buy something. My name is Mogal, kupo!"

With those words Mogal floated into the building he had been standing before. Harry and his friends followed Mogal in and bought some potions, ethers and for Luna a rather interesting staff who channeled her magic far better then her wand.

Afterwards Harry decided to go to sleep for today.

* * *

Far away in the realm of darkness was another person in a very bad mood.

Voldemort was sitting on a dark obsidian chair in a meeting-room in a castle lying deep in the dark realm. There were thirteen chairs in total though several were still empty. From what he had been told after arriving at the palace with Bellatrix the group which he would be part of was one of three groups currently gathering. This particular groups leader was a young man called Xehanort. He was apparently a time-traveler and his older versions Ansem and Xemnas were the leaders of the other two groups. Each group would consist of thirteen members. The three groups would then weed out the weaker members slowly until only thirteen in total would remain.

Voldemort belonged to the black council. This particular group currently had six members aside from Xehanort. He looked at the other five members to calculate how they would act in the future.

The first was the Ägyptian thief king Bakura. A dark skinned man with white hair and a scar on his face. He was a extremly ruthless man who used dark magic and summoned a creature called Diabound to fight for him.

The second was a man with a orange spiral mask and wearing a black cloak with red clouds. The man had introduced himself as Tobi. Voldemort had sadly no idea about the mans abilitys.

The third person was a rather wraith like creature called the Witchking of Angmar. This creature utterly terrified him through its presence alone.

The fourth was a black dragon like monster which called itself Dialga. It also introduced itself as the ruler of time.

The last was a woman in a white dress and a crown of ice on her head. This was Jadis the „White Witch".

Voldemort for the first time in his life felt extremely uncomfortable. Unlike his own world where he was the most powerful being each of these people were as strong as him or even surpassed him in power. Still he would play the loyal subordinate until he could find an opening to take advantage of. He was a Slytherin after all.

Unknown to Voldemort he was silently watched by his new master. Xehanort found it amusing that this so called Dark Lord underestimated him so much. But until the time for his older selfs ressurection came he would play around a bit by using those fools to remove competition from aquiring Kingdom Hearts. But first he would need to complete the group. Ansems main-spy Facilier was currently trying to recruit another potential member. A man called the Joker who resided in a place called Gotham City.

In her personal room inside the castle Bellatrix Black shuddered as she turned around in her bed. Being in this dark world had a very disturbing effect on her. She had countless nightmares in which she was seeing the faces of the people she had killed and tortured in her life and for the first time since joining the dark Lord she felt something different. A small bit regret.

* * *

It had been two days since Harry had talked with Hagrid, Dobby and Mogal. He had also talked with the other citizens of the world. Firenze had agreed to help Hagrid by watching over the Unicorns and other animals and Professor Sprout had agreed to help with the fields.

He also had visited the other places in the city. Tifa had opened the bar „Seventh Heaven" again though she left Jessica in charge as she wanted to accompany Harry on his journey. Mikan was working there as cook, Risa as waitress and Haruhi as barkeeper. On the other hand Dr. Mikado had opened a small hospital to treat patients.

Gadget also managed to upgrade the gumi-ship in those days by adding a teleporter to the ship. This allowed Harry to simply teleport himself down onto a world if he wanted. She also added a new navigation-gumi to expand the range of worlds he could visit.

Walking towards the balcony of the palace he was surprised when he saw Luna sit on the chair there.

„What are you doing here Luna?"

Luna smiled at Harry softly as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He and Luna had been dating secretly since he took her with him to the yule-ball during the tri-wizard-tournament. She squealed a bit as Harry scooped her up before sitting down with her in his lap. Turning to him Luna gave him a small kiss.

„I have been waiting for you to have a bit couple-time. With the Harem you will soon be gathering time alone will be short on hand."

Harry blushed at Lunas mention of a Harem. He knew that Luna had prophecied his taking a Harem a few years ago when she made divination homework by predicting his future. At the time he had taken it for a joke but after she had dragged him to six other certified seers who all predicted the same thing he had given up. Hell even Trelawney had predicted that once instead of the death-prediction she normally gave him. He looked at her with a curious look when she turned serious.

„Harry you will need to start your journey soon. I have already divined the course your Gumi-ship should take which will be most beneficial to us. I will stay here and act as your second in command in case one of your citizens needs help. Tifa will accompany you and keep your back safe.

Now the first world you arrive to you will meet a young woman called Anya. You must protect her as good as you can. She is a very important person and someone is after her to kill her. That cannot be allowed."

Harry nodded at Lunas words. Before leaning down to kiss her again, she moaned a bit as his hand settled on her right breast and he squeezed a bit. This continued for a few hours where the two merely sat next to each other making out.

* * *

„Tell me have you found her and the Keyhole?"

At this question the shadowed person turned around and looked at the person talking to him. The person speaking to him was a green-skinned woman with a black cloak which dragged behind her. Over her head was a hat with strange horns reminding of a Dragons and on her shoulder sat a black crow. In her hand was a long staff with a green jewel on top. This was the witch Maleficent!

The man she talked to snorted a bit.

„Unfortunately I had not much luck yet. I´m also still looking for my reliquary so I don´t have much time for now. But I assure you that I will find her."

The man smiled at Maleficent and gave a small bow which resulted in his head falling of his shoulders. Maleficent wrinkled her nose at that display, sometimes she wondered why most of her subordinates were such foolish people. Well she had better things to do, turning around she gave the man a last order.

„Very well. But hurry, so far we only managed to get our hands at Princess Aurora and you know, I will only share Kingdom Hearts with those who bring me one of the Princesses of pure Heart."

Grabbing his head from the ground and putting it back on his shoulders the man snarled at the direction Maleficent walked of to.

„Hmph. Damn witch! She is not the only one who is powerful. But no matter as soon as I have my reliquary back I will show her who is stronger."

Rasputin let out a harsh cruel laugh. Thoughts of revenge and hatred swirling through his mind.


	7. Welcome to Russia!

**Keyblade King Harry Potter!**

 **Welcome to Russia!**

„Damn it, two incoming from left and four from above. Harry we need some more gunners for the ship if we want to survive the Heartless-fleets!"

Harry growled a bit before taking some evasive actions to escape the Heartless. He and Tifa were currently flying in the Gumi-ship to a new world and most of the trip had been rather relaxed but a short while ago they had been attacked by countless Heartless flying through space. He watched satisfied as two Heartless rammed into asteroids while trying to follow the ship and Tifa shot one more down. Having an idea he suddenly stopped the ships engine for a second which caused the Heartless to fly behind him. He quickly restarted the engine and watched satisfied as two more Heartless were blasted away from the sudden energy-release. Tifa used that time to shoot down the last Heartless.

Seeing that the action was over he looked forward again. He smiled as he saw the ship approaching the new world.

„Hmm. I wonder what type of world this is?"

* * *

 ** _Memory:_**

 _A dark man wearing a brown coat slowly walked through the ballroom. The people moving out of the way looking at him in fear. Czar Nicholas swiftly stood up and approached the man._

„ _How dare you return to the palace!"_

 _The man smiled sinisterly at Nicholas._

„ _What? But I am your confidant!"_

 _Nicholas looked angrily at the mans arrogance._

„ _Confidant? Hah. You´re a traitor! Get out."_

 _The man sneered at this._

„ _You think you can banish the great Rasputin?But with the holy powers vested in me I banish You with a curse!"_

 _The people in the room gasped at Rasputins words. Rasputin turned around while continuing to talk his sickly green glowing Reliquary in hand._

„ _Mark my words. You and your family will die in a fortnight. Until I at last can see the end of the Romanov-line! Forever!"_

 _With those words Rasputin held up the Reliquary which released a green light._

* * *

 _The Dowager empress Marie looked on in panic as she run after her granddaughter Anastasia. She needed to reach her before the Mob stormed the palace. She let out a sigh of relief at seeing Anastasia in her room holding something. She just grabbed Anastasia to escape when a young boy she remembered worked in the palace grabbed her._

„ _Hurry. Come with me."_

 _Marie and Anastasia quickly walked through the hidden door the boy pointed towards. The door just closed as a group soldier stormed into the room. The man wasted no time knocking the young boy out._

* * *

„ _Grandma!"_

„ _Keep up with me darling."_

 _Marie panted heavily as she ran away from the palace with her granddaughter. She restrained barely her tears knowing that her son Nicholas was no doubt dead already along with her other two granddaughters and daughter in law._

 _Some distance away Rasputin growled at seeing some of his targets attempting to escape. He jumped of the bridge landing behind the two fleeing woman. With a jump he landed on Anastasia causing her to fall._

„ _Rasputin!"_

„ _Grandma!"_

 _Anastasia screamed in fright as Rasputin laughed in glee._

„ _You will never escape me. Never!"_

 _Rasputin was so occupied with causing the younger girl fright that he never noticed the Ice below him starting to break. When he noticed it his expression quickly turned worried and fearful. In panic he tried to grab onto something to escape from drowning in the river. He barely noticed the white bat calling out to him as he slowly drowned._

 _Marie and Anastasia quickly used the chance to escape._

* * *

„ _Anastasia hurry!"_

 _Anastasia panted heavily as she ran behind her grandmother who just managed to board a moving train._

„ _Grandma!"_

 _Marie looked on in panic as her granddaughter tried to catch up with the train._

„ _Dear. Take my hand. Hold onto my hand!"_

 _Marie tried desperatly to grab her granddaughters hand but she watched shocked as Anastasias hand slipped from her grasp. Anastasia let out a shrill scream as she slipped and crashed down on the ground immediatly knocked out._

 _In horror Marie let out a large scream._

„ _ANASTASIA!"_

* * *

Harry and Tifa looked around curiously in the city they teleported into. Everywhere they looked was snow and the people walking around had very thick clothes on. Harry especially looked around in confusion recognising the city a bit from books he had read before.

„Are we in St. Petersburg?"

Tifa looked at Harry with interest.

„You know where we are?"

Harry nodded slowly. He recognised the city from a few history books.

„I think so. In my world was a city called St. Petersburg in a country called Russia. Though it looks like a far older version of the city."

Tifa nodded and they walked together through the city. Harry approached a merchant to buy some coats for him and Tifa to wear. Deciding to look for some information he asked the merchant about any things happening in recent years.

He was unsure if he liked the information he got. Apparently the russian ruler Czar Nicholas had been overthrown ten years ago. The royal family murdered and a princess called Anastasia went missing in the aftermath. The Dowager Empress Marie had offered a great reward for the return of her granddaughter and there were many greedy people trying to take advantage on this. There was even a man called Dimitri who was holding an audition for a fake Anastasia. Harry deeply scowled at the thought of anyone trying to play with the poor womans feelings like that. Having lost his family himself he swore to break the guys nose.

„What do you think we should do now Harry?"

Harry looked at Tifa for a moment before thinking. Luna had said he needed to find a woman called Anya. But Russia was big and finding her normally would be impossible. He looked at his Keyblade wondering for a moment.

„ **Point me Anya!"**

For a moment Harry thought his Keyblade would not react to the old spell he had learned but after a moment he watched as the Keyblade moved without his decision and pointed in a direction right from him. He nodded to Tifa and the two set off.

It took several hours and several repeats of the spell but in the end the two arrived outside of a large beautiful palace. Harry and Tifa walked towards the palace and after searching a bit found a place where the wood-plates covering the window was ripped out. The two walked through the hole into the palace.

As the two quietly moved through the palace Harry suddenly heard something beautiful. A young woman was singing a beautiful song. Reaching the room the song was coming from he and Tifa quietly watched a young woman with red hair singing. Harrys eyes though widened suddenly as he saw how the Paintings from the room suddenly started coming alive and start moving with magic flowing through them. To Harry it almost looked as if ghosts were returning though they had great resemblance to Riddles memory too.

He and Tifa both watched enchanted as the ghostly people started dancing and bowed before the young girl. The girl after bowing back continued to sing and Harry again watched shocked as now people from a large painting appeared. Looking at them Harry had no doubt that these people were the dead Czar Nicholas and his family.

Suddenly the girl turned around and her shabby coat disappeared leaving her instead in a stunning dress. He watched curious as the Czar and his family approached the young girl. The Czar continuing to dance with the girl. Stepping away the Czar gave a kiss on the girls forehead before walking backwards.

„HEY!"

Harry almost cursed as someone interrupted the girl and all the people and the dress disappeared again as if they had never been there.

„What are you doing in here?"

Harry and Tifa frowned as they saw the young man and a somewhat fat older man running after the girl and her dog. The girl stopped eventually before the portrait as the younger man caught up. Harry frowned though as after a moment he noticed the mans expression turn elated and gleeful. He finally decided to intervene when he heard the girls question.

„Are you Dimitri?"

Harry and Tifa moved from their hiding spot watching how Anya introduced herself and told Dimitri how she wanted to go to Paris. He watched as Dimitri was handed the tickets by the older man but decided to quickly grab them.

„Hey!"

Anya, Dimitri and Vladimir looked as Harry held up the five tickets.

„I hope you don´t mind if we accompany you to Paris, Dimitri?"

Dimitri scowled at Harry angrily.

„Who are you?"

Harry ignored the man though. He could already see that he wanted to simply use Anya for the reward of the empress. Looking at Anya though she looked at him in confusion.

„My name is Harry Potter. I come from Britain and have been looking for you Anya."

Anya brightened up a bit.

„You have? Why were you looking for me? Do you know my family?"

Harry chuckled a bit. He rather liked her eager and curious nature.

„I personally don´t know you´re family. But after seeing you create magical memories of the Czar and his family during your song I could take a good guess."

Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir and even Tifa looked at him with shock and confusion. Harry simply pointed his thumb at the portrait behind him. Dimitris and Vladmiris eyes widened in shock and understanding.

„You mean she really is...?"

Harry nodded seriously. Anya looked from Dimitri to Harry before scowling slightly.

„What are you talking about? And wait those people were real? I thought it was just my imagination!"

Harry chuckled along with Tifa.

„Believe me that was definitely not your imagination. I could easily feel the magic you were casting to create those images and I doubt you could have created them as lifelike as they were unless you knew them. That leads me to the conclusion that you are Princess Anastasia. The two behind you also easily connected you´re looks with the portrait which is the reason they wanted you to pretend to be yourself before being presented to your grandmother for the reward she gave out."

Both Vladimir and Dimitri paled at the glare Anastasia and Harry gave them. Anastasia especially was angry because she knew they could have made her easily follow them.

„Though I suppose there is strength in numbers and technically they did find you so they can join us on the way to Paris if they want."

Harry scowled a bit but the two would be useful, he could feel that and neither of them seemed really bad. Dimitri and Vladimir simply nodded showing that they agreed. Anastasia also nodded, while she didn´t really believe Harrys words about her being Anastasia she still wanted to go to Paris so she could simply join them anyway. Harry smiled before he suddenly turned serious.

„Tifa, Heartless attacking, protect Anya."

Inside the ballroom several Soldiers and two Large bodys appeared. Tifa stood before Anya in a stance while Dimitri and Vladimir hid behind her. Harry rushed forward and easily destroyed the soldiers. Two of the soldiers rushed past him but Tifa easily destroyed them by punching them away. Harry smirked and rushed a large body and jumped behind it before slashing several times across it´s back. He watched satisfied as it dissolved before turning around. He opened his eyes wide though as the other large body tried to slide over the floor to tackle him.

„ **Reflect!"**

Harry let out a breath as he watched the large body being repelled. He took target and threw his Keyblade hitting the still downed Heartless in the head and watched satisfied as it dissolved and the Heart floated towards the sky. He again frowned thinking about where the Heart was going before shrugging.

Looking around he saw no further Heartless in the room and walked back to the other four. Anya looked at him with astonishment, Tifa had a approving look in her eyes and the two con-man looked at him in a mix of fear and respect.

„We need to go quickly. I think those Heartless were sent by the person Luna told me was after Anya. The faster we bring her to the Empress the better."

Tifa nodded but the others looked ready to protest. Harry silenced them with a look.

„I will tell you when we are in the train to Paris but for now we need to go."

The other three nodded before following him out of the room.

* * *

Unknown to Harry and his group they were being watched by a white bat.

„Anastasia? But she is dead. Dead dead dead. Am I right fella?"

The white bat looked to the side before screaming. The green Reliquary having released a few green demons who moved around it.

„Oh come on. Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because that girl claims to be a Romanov?

Okay Okay. I get the message you can stop with the glowing and the smoke people."

The bat looked at the Reliquary suspiciously.

„If that thing comes back to live that must mean Anastasia is alive and that´s her. Wooah!"

The bat let out a small scream as the Reliquary lifted from the ground. He let out a scream as he was dragged into the earth with the Reliquary. He flew through several different parts of the ground until he reached a creepy looking place where he and the Reliquary landed on.

„Oh boy. Ouch. Tell you what ouch."

The bat rubbed its nose in pain.

„Who dares intrude on my solitude?"

The bat looked at the man talking. Who kicked a pillar down before grabbing him.

„Get out. Bartok? Is that you?"

Rasputin released the tight grip from Bartok. The bat looked at Rasputin with confusion.

„Master? You are alive?"

Rasputin chuckled drily.

„Matter of thinking."

Bartok watched with shock and disgust as one of Rasputins eyes fell out of his head and directly in his hands.

„That goes right out there sure."

Rasputin growled and grabbed the eye.

„Something has happened."

Bartok nodded.

„I knew it. I could feel the dark forces stirring."

Bartok crawled up Rasputins beard to look eye to eye to him.

„I´m not surprised because I saw her. Anastasia!"

Rasputin perked up at that.

„You saw Anastasia? That damn Romanov is the reason I´m stuck here in Limbo. Even my dealings with Maleficent were only possible through the powers of darkness she taught me. I can´t leave this place or her palace. My curse is still unfulfilled!"

Rasputin angrily waved his hands around only for the hand grasping Bartok to fly off and hitting the wall. Rasputin gasped in shock before slumping down.

„Look at me. I´m falling apart. I´m a wreck."

Bartok quickly approached the slumped down Rasputin with his hand.

„Actually. Considering how long you have been here you are looking really good. You really do."

Rasputin let a smile show.

„Really?"

Bartok looked a bit nervous.

„Yeah. Is this the face of a bat who would lie to you? Come on for a minute there you had your old spark back."

Rasputin slowly sat up and growled.

„That was before I lost my gift from the dark forces. That key to my powers."

Bartok looked confused.

„What you mean this Reliquary?"

Rasputin gasped in surprise.

„Where did you get that?"

Bartok looked smug.

„oh I found it."

Rasputin quickly lunged at the Reliquary with Bartok just jumping out of the way.

„Give it to me."

Bartok grumpled a bit.

„Alright alright don´t be so grumpy."

Rasputin smiled and picked his hand up returning it to his arm.

„My old friend we are together again. Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled as the last of the Romanov will die."

 **Song:**

 **[RASPUTIN]  
In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!**

 **I was once the most mystical man in all Russia.**  
 **When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!**  
 **My curse made each of them pay**  
 **But one little girl got away!**  
 **Little Anya, beware,**  
 **Rasputin's awake!**

 **[CREATURES]**  
 **In the dark of the night evil will find her**  
 **In the dark of the night just before dawn!**  
 **Aah...**

 **[RASPUTIN]**  
 **Revenge will be sweet**

 **[RASPUTIN AND CREATURES]**  
 **When the curse is complete!**

 **[ALL]**  
 **In the dark of the night**

 **[RASPUTIN]**  
 **She'll be gone!**  
 **I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!**  
 **Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!**  
 **As the Pieces fall into place**  
 **I'll see her crawl into place!**  
 **Do Svidaniya, Anya, Your Grace!**  
 **Farewell...**

 **[CREATURES]**  
 **In the dark of the night terror will strike her!**

 **[RASPUTIN]**  
 **Terror's the least I can do!**

 **[CREATURES]**  
 **In the dark of the night evil will brew.**  
 **Ooh!**

 **[RASPUTIN]**  
 **Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.**

 **[ALL]**  
 **In the dark of the night**

 **[RASPUTIN]**  
 **She'll be through!**

 **[CREATURES]**  
 **In the dark of the night**  
 **Evil will find her**  
 **Find her!**  
 **Ooh!**  
 **In the dark of the night terror comes true.**  
 **Doom her!**

 **[RASPUTIN]**  
 **My dear, here's a sign -**

 **[RASPUTIN AND CREATURES]**  
 **It's the end of the line!**

 **[ALL]**  
 **In the dark of the night...**  
 **In the dark of the night...**  
 **In the dark of the night...**

 **[RASPUTIN]**  
 **Come my minions,**  
 **Rise for your master,**  
 **Let your evil shine!**  
 **Find her now,**  
 **Yes, fly ever faster**

 **[ALL]**  
 **In the dark of the night...**  
 **In the dark of the night...**  
 **In the dark of the night...**

 **[RASPUTIN]**  
 **She'll be mine!**

Rasputin and Bartok looked on as the green Demons released from the Reliquary flew towards the sky and into the world to look for their prey.


	8. Rasputins Revenge!

**Keyblade King Harry Potter!**

 **Rasputins Revenge!**

„Attention please! We are starting to move, next stop: Paris!"

Harry and his four comrades (five if you counted the dog) sat down on the bench of their train-compartment. He and Tifa had needed to destroy a few Shadows and soldiers who appeared on their way to the train but it was nothing they couldn´t handle. After they all settled down Anya gave Harry a pointed look.

„Now can you tell me what you were talking about earlier. I don´t like being in the dark about my own life."

Harry nodded grimly. He knew what she meant after all, he had noticed a long time ago that Dumbledore for some reason prevented him from knowing about his own life. It was only thanks to Sirius that he knew some of the Potter-familys history.

„Very well. As I already told you I´m a wizard which allows me to use magic. I´m also a Keyblade-bearer. Part of my job is it to find something called „Keyholes" and to lock them with my Keyblade. The Keyholes are as far as I know doors leading to the Heart of the world. If the creatures who attacked us earlier which are called Heartless manage to go through the Keyhole the world gets consumed by darkness and disappears. Only people with extremely strong Hearts are able to survive this and they end up scattered on other worlds."

While talking to them Harry carefully watched the three peoples expressions. He could already see that Dimitri didn´t believe a single word from him. Vladimir on the other hand was more interested, the creatures who attacked them were definitely something dangerous which made him think about Harrys words. Anya on the other hand was a mix of disbelieving and childish eagerness.

„Now in regards to you Anya. I have a friend who is extremely good in the magical art of Divination. Before I arrived here she prophecied me that I would meet you and that you are a very important person. She also said that someone is after you to kill you and that I need to do the utmost to protect you."

Anya looked at Harry a bit with thankfulness. She didn´t mind getting her hands dirty in a street-fight or something similiar but if someone really wanted to kill her that she was happy that Harry and Tifa would help her. Looking at Harry she needed to surpress a blush, while he was a few years younger than her his aristocratic looks and his emerald green eyes made him quite the looker. His body was also quite nice having a swimmers build. Despite being younger he looked far better than Dimitri who was a literal twig, hell the guy winced when she squeezed his hand a bit. What a wimp!

„Well, in that case I will count on you Harry."

Harry looked at Anya with a soft smile.

„Don´t worry Anya we will do our best."

* * *

It was several hours later, Harry was on the way back to the compartment after going to the toilette. The journey had been rather quite so far, he had watched Dimitri trying to cosy up to Anya only to be turned down by her. He himself had mostly talked with Vladimir and Anya. Harry actually quite liked the pudgy old man. He had not a single mean bone in his body and after subtely questioning him Harry had found out that the whole Fake-Anastasia plot had been solely Dimitris idea. That didn´t really surprise him, the young man was while not evil still a rather greedy person.

Harry was just about to open the compartment door when he felt it. A small surge of dark magic which traveled above him towards the first part of the train. He frowned and just debated following when Vladimir approached him in panic.

„Harry, we need to hurry. Our traveling papers will not pass the controls, if we get caught the military will execute us for trying to smuggle out of the country. We need to find the others immediatly."

Harry growled. Damn it, he shoul have expected that.

„What is the problem exactly Vladimir?"

Vladimir looked at Harry with panic.

„The traveling papers of us are blue but the new ones are red. If they catch us we will be killed. What should we do?"

Harry frowned but quickly grabbed Vladimirs and his own pass. He opened it and waved his hand over it watching satisfied as the color of the pass changed. Vladimir watched this while making a nice impression of a fish. Harry quickly opened the door to see Tifa and Dimitri sitting in the cabin. He quickly explained the situation and changed their passes also. Harry quickly grabbed Anyas pass changing that one also, he threw a quick glance at Anya sleeping face. His attention though was grabbed when the dog started growling, quickly looking up Harry paled when he saw the green glowing Devils fly towards the first train part.

„Tifa, Enemy contact. There are some Devils flying along the train, we need to go forward and stop them from destroying the train."

Tifa stood up and nodded seriously. Dimitri, Vladimir and the just woken Anya quickly followed after them. They just had entered the post-compartment when suddenly the other compartments broke off. Harry looked on with a curse before running towards the engine. He growled at seeing the heat of the engine literally almost melting it. He quickly fired several **Blizzard-** spells at the fire but it didn´t help much. Suddenly he heard a loud rumbling and looked out at the window. Harry turned pale as a sheet paper when he saw the destroyed bridge. He quickly returned to the others in time to hide with them for the dynamite to go off. He glared a bit at Anya and Dimitri who both looked rather sheepish at having him forgotten.

He watched with a frown as they threw the hook out to stop the train but that only resulted in the train being turned to the side. Still it was enough for them to jump off.

Lying in the snow Harry let out a loud curse after he heard the explosion of the train hitting the ground of the valley.

* * *

In his cave in Limbo Rasputin let out a growl. How dare she escape his just revenge and how dare this Keyblade-user try to interfere.

„It seems like I need to step up my game."

As Rasputin started to channel the darkness Maleficent taught him to control he didn´t notice his eyes slowly turning a sickly yellow. The Bat Bartok on the other hand looked at the tendrils of darkness waving from his master with worry. He didn´t like this at all.

* * *

Anya sighed. They had been walking towards Paris since the train accident. She had just another row with Dimitri who had literally told them that they first would need to convince the cousin of the empress, a woman called Sophie which Vladimir was in love with. Currently she was looking at the river as Vladimir walked up beside her.

„Tell me child. What do you see?"

Anya frowned unhappily at Vladimirs question while looking at her mirror reflection.

„I see a skinny little nobody. With no past and no future."

She threw the small rose Vladimir had given her seconds before down into the river. Vladimir had a affectionate grandfatherly look on his face as he turned to Anya.

„I see an engaging and fiery young woman who had fulfilled tasks equal to any royalty in the world. And I have known my share of royalty. You see my dear, I was a member of the imperial court."

Anya gave Vladimir a small smile. She was quite happy that the man tried to cheer her up. She wondered if that would have been like having a grandfather.

„He is right Anya. You are a really beautiful young woman and there is no reason to doubt yourself. And as I told you, I have no doubt that you are Douchess Anastasia. The main problem will be not to convince the Empress or even Sophie. It will be the man or woman who sent those Demons to kill us."

Anya turned around watching Harry walking to her with a smile. She flushed red though when her thoughts repeated how he complimented her beauty. Aside from that she was slowly starting to believe his words, especially after that train-incident. After all, nobody would want to kill a random orphan right?

„Let´s go. We need to hurry."

Anya nodded and walked along with Vladimir talking a bit about her or Anastasias life.

* * *

The travel continued with Dimitri and Vladimir teaching Anya everything she would need to know about Anastasias life until the rebellion. Harry and Tifa merely rolled their eyes but neither intervened. He got a slight chuckle when he noticed her answering some things without being told about it first like one of her relatives having had a yellow cat. Whenever that happened he threw a sly glance at Vladimir who finally accepted Harry believe of Anya being the Douchess.

Eventually they boarded a ship in Germany which would bring them to Paris. Harry watched how Dimitri gave Anya some dress which she compared to a circus-tent. He got a flush though when she came out of her cabin with Tifa who had helped make her hair and make-up. Vladimir merely chuckled before making them start dance-lessons. Harry already had a bit experience at dancing thanks to the yule-ball in his fourth year.

Anya and Harry practiced for a while and it took both quite a bit to move their eyes from each other. Finally when the dance ended both Harry and Anya moved forwards and met each other in a passionate kiss. As Anya had no real experience in romance it remained rather chaste but it had still quite a bit emotion behind it. When they moved away from each other Anya was flushed red and if you looked closely you could see a small blush on Harrys face also.

The whole incident caused a bit akwardness between them but after a few days they decided to simply look how their feelings would go. On the other hand Tifa who had watched the kiss between them was feeling a rather odd mix between being envious or aroused. She had known that she was slightly attracted to Harrys looks for a while but she was still unsure if she wanted to begin something with him. Her only relationship so far had been some experimenting with her childhood friend Claire Strife when they still lived in Hollow Bastion.

Right now they were inside their room making ready for bed. Harry decided to stay awake for a while and read a book on magic which he had bought from a Moogle which he had found in Germany selling its wares. The book contained a interesting spell called **Cure** which apparently was for healing.

Suddenly Harry growled as he saw several of the green Devils sneak into the room. With a angry snarl he jumped up and summoned his Keyblade. The Devils foolishly ignored him thinking the blade would go through them only for them to scream in fear when the Phönix-blade ripped through one of the Devils and it disappeared. The two remaining Devils tried to escape back through the door but Harry quickly cut through them and watched them die. The sound of the battle had woken up the others in the cabin just for them to see the last Devil being cut through. Harry looked at them grimly.

„From now on we need to have a guard at night in case other Devils try to sneak in again. We were extremly lucky that I was still up at this time."

The others nodded at Harrys words. Dimitri though looked at the place where the devil had just been killed. He had truly doubted Harrys words in regards to Anya being the douchess, he even managed to put down the first attack as merely coincidence but a second attack had now proven that someone was after them. Turning around again to sleep he resolved to think about it tomorrow.

* * *

In his cave Rasputin screamed in rage at seeing his plan destroyed again. Even worse, the green energy of the Reliquary had lost a small bit of it´s power with the Devils death. He could not afford to lose to many of them.

Looking below him he wondered if he should use his secret weapon the next time. He had prepared it just in case his other plans failed.

Bartok again watched as his master released those dark tendrils but this time they became even more intense then before.

„Oh man. I don´t like that at all."

* * *

„Finally, I thought we would never arrive in Paris."

Harry and Anya chuckled a bit a Tifas annoyance. True they had traveled roughly a month to this country but it was not that bad. On the way they had to fight off several groups of Heartless which mainly consisted of Shadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies and a new group which were wearing Ushanka-hats and had old fashioned guns who shot darkness bullets. They were quite a bit trickier to fight but with his new **Cure** -spell none of them got any serious wounds.

Arriving at a large mansion Harry and the others watched as Vladimir knocked at the door. Harry chuckled a bit as a pudgy blond haired woman opened the door and immediatly started to flirt with Vladimir. Walking into the room they immediatly came to the reason of their visit.

„If I may introduce. The Duchess Anastasia!"

Sophie looked at Anya with a interested look.

„Well she certainly looks like Anastasia but so did many of the others. Tell me, where were you born?"

Anya just prepared to answer as Harry decided to intervene.

„Excuse me please. Miss Sophie, while we have taught Anya about her life before she got Amnesia none of the various facts are a real test to prove who she is."

Sophie looked at Harry with curiousity. She wondered what the young man had in mind for a test then.

„So how do you think to convince me then?"

Harry gave a small smirk. He had already a good idea how to prove it.

„Anya. Please give the necklace around your neck to Miss Sophie. I have no doubt that you were given that necklace by the Empress so if Sophie shows it to her she will recognise it. Dimitri, you give the music dose to Anya. The empress should have the key if I´m right and it should contain the song which Anya sang in the palace when we first met each other."

The people surrounding Harry looked at him with astonishment. Finally Sophie and Dimitri decided to do as he said. Anya gave Sophie the necklace around her neck and the woman excused herself. Dimitri himself quickly searched through his things and quickly gave the music dose to Anya.

It took almost an hour but in the end Sophie came back into the room. She had a happy expression on her face.

„She said that she will talk to Anya and Mr. Potter. She is not yet convinced but she atleast wants to know how you got the necklace."

The others all smiled. Harry and Anya quickly followed Sophie up the stairs to the room where the empress was waiting.

„Please sit down."

Harry and Anya did as was told and Empress Marie looked both of them over. She was a very good judge of character, which had allowed her to easily see each of the fake-Anastasias as what they were. The young man before her was a man of sorcery but unlike that damn Rasputin his magic felt pure and good which calmed her down a bit. The young woman which he was told was called Anya was another surprise. She could not see any greed in her eyes or even any sign of lying, a bit nervousness but that was expected. Still if she was Anastasia or not it atleast showed her that the young woman was not here because of money.

„Please tell me where you got this necklace and why you believe that you are my granddaughter."

Anya swallowed nervously but started to tell the Empress about her live. How she had been found with Amnesia and growing up in the Orphanage. How after her eighteenth birthday she was thrown out and traveled to St. Petersburg. How she started to look for Dimitri and ended up in the castle. Her singing of the beautiful song which caused the memorys of Czar Nicholas to come to live and her dance with him and how he kissed her forehead and her meeting with Harry. Then it came to their travels and how they had been attacked by those Devils until they finally arrived in Paris.

Throughout all this Empress Marie looked at Anyas eyes searching for a sign of deceit. But no matter how hard she looked, she could see nothing but the truth. In the end she decided on one last test.

„Very well. Please sing this song which you told me about again."

Anya looked a bit nervous but stood up and sang.

 **Song:**

 **Hear this song and remember.**

 **Soon you be home with me.**

 **Once upon a December.**

„Oh Anastasia!"

Empress Marie only needed to hear her sing the first few sentences of the song for her to tear up. Whatever doubt she had before was wiped out. This young woman was her granddaughter. She quickly stood up and embranced Anya who stopped singing and also teared up. Harry sat at the side watching the two woman with a smile. He felt a small pang at the thought that he would never be able to get his own family back. Though he swore to find Sirius and reunite with the man who was his father figure. Deciding to leave the two woman for some alone time he stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Harry groaned a bit as he tugged at the neck of his suit. He and the others of their group all would be attending the great party to celebrate the finding of Princess Anastasia. The last few days had been rather relaxed. They had attended the opera with the Empress and Harry had been quite impressed with it.

„Stop tugging on your suit Harry. It needs to be that way."

Harry grumbled a bit. He thought for a moment about knocking Dimitri out but stopped such thoughts. Over the travel he and Dimitri had while not been friends atleast become friendly to each other. He would compare it more to his reltionship with people like Oliver Wood or Dean Thomas actually.

„Damn!"

At Dimitris swear Harry looked up and flushed bright red. Walking down the steps were Anastasia and Tifa. Both wearing beautiful dresses which showed their beauty. When they both reached the bottom of the steps Harry walked towards Anya and held her his arm which she accepted. The same happened with Tifa and Dimitri who had decided to accompany them to the party and thought it would look better to attend as a pair. Vladimir and Sophie had smiles on their faces watching the proceedings.

Arriving at the ball Harry and the others watched the people dance around for a while. Looking at his suit Harry suddenly remembered something. He waved his hand over his right chest and there appeared a insigina with a Lion carrying a fire in its right paw and a crown on its head on a red and green background. That was the Potter-family crest with the Lion showing their allegiance to Godric Gryffindor. An Ancestor of Harry having sworn eternal loyalty to Gryffindor and his family later having married into the line through Godrics Granddaughter. Sirius had told him that story during his short stay at Grimmauld place. The fire was showing their affinity for Pottery where their name came from and which later evolved into creating objects and golems through magic. Most of the statues in Hogwarts had been made by his family over the centuries. Tonight he would wear the crest the first time in his life.

Offering his hand Anya accepted it and they slowly walked into the ballroom. He bowed before her and both started to dance. They spent almost an hour dancing when Harry suddenly felt something evil coming near. He gestured for Anya to follow him outside while throwing a glance at Tifa who stood at the side with Dimitri. Both quickly followed them outside. Walking through the garden they eventually reached the mace.

All four of them walked through the entrance only for Harry to spin around and curse when the entrance grew over. He easily felt the barrier around it so he didn´t even try to burn it. Walking slowly through the mace they eventually came to a larger place. From the right suddenly shined a bright light. Harry summoned his Keyblade and held it ready. Tifa also bend down and removed her gauntlets from where she strapped them to her legs.

„You guys do know that it is a trap right?"

Harry, Tifa and Anya shot Dimitri a look and he sheepishly held his hands up. Walking forward Harry cursed as the hedge grew thorns and he quickly batted them away. They quickly ran the way along until they reached a large bridge.

„ **Anastasia!"**

Harry and his group instantly got on guard as they heard the voice. Looking around in the mist Harry saw the owner of the voice. A man wearing a monks-coat, with a black beard and sickly green skin. Hanging at his hand was a green glowing Reliquary with a skull on top. To Harry the man looked like the perfect image of a Dark Wizard.

„Your Imperial Highness! Look what the years have done to us. You, a beautiful young flower and me a rotting corpse."

Harry growled as the man slowly walked closer to the group. Anya looked at the man with fear in her eyes.

„That face."

Rasputin smiled sadistically.

„Last seen at a party like this one."

Harrys eyes narrowed while Anyas widened even more.

„The curse."

Rasputin smiled.

„Followed by that tragic night on the ice. Remember!"

The green Reliquary glowed and let out a unholy light. Harry gritted his teeth as he felt the tainted magic coming from it. But his Keyblade let out a strong light to protect them. Anya though finally remembered her past and glared at the man with anger.

„Rasputin!"

Rasputin growled at her with hatred.

„Rasputin. Destroyed by your despicable family. But what comes round comes round."

With those words Rasputin released several Devils from his Reliquary who immediatly tried to go near Anya. Harry though quickly intervened and slashed wildly at the Devils. Several of the screaming as they joined the afterlife.

„You are on your own sir. Oh this can only end in tears."

Harry looked up towards the bridge-pillar where he saw a small white bat sitting purposely looking away from them. But his attention was quickly drawn back to Rasputin who angrily growled at Harry.

„You damned Keyblade-wielder. How dare you interfere with my revenge. No matter I will show you your end here and now."

With those words Rasputin released a huge wave of darkness from his being as from his shadow a large Heartless appeared. It looked like a giant Zombie, being covered in countless stitches. It´s gut had a large hole in it which showed a platform on which Rasputin jumped. After he was on the platform the Zombies Rips appeared and acted as a barrier to protect Rasputin from damage. The Zombies hands were made up of sharp knifes instead of fingers and its feet were replaced with sharp knifes.

 **(Boss fight: Rasputin and Zombie King Heartless)**

Dimitri and Anya quickly ran towards the end of the bridge while Harry and Tifa charged towards the Heartless. Harry jumped to the side as the Heartless shot several of his fingerblades on the battlefield. Deciding to remove its weapons first he quickly attacked one of the knifes and watched satisfied as the first knife broke. Tifa having watched him repeated the same with another knife.

„Damn you Keyblade-user. But how will you handle this?"

Harry watched how Rasputin channeled the energy of his Reliquary into the Heartless who started to shake before opening its mouth and shooting bolts of lightning towards Harry and Tifa. The two quickly evaded and Harry shot a **Fire-** spell at the ribs protecting Rasputin. The attack didn´t break the barrier but it shaked it around throwing Rasputins head off and he stopped channeling magic into the Heartless. Both Tifa and Harry took advantage of that by destroying two more knifes. By the time Rasputin had his head on his shoulders again and growled at them.

Suddenly the Heartless shook a bit and kicked at them with his blade-feet which they needed to evade by jumping over it. But Rasputin anticipated this and had the Heartless shoot Fire this time from its mouth. One Fireball hit Tifa in her chest and threw her to the ground.

„Tifa, Damn it. **Cure!** "

Tifa nodded at Harry in thanks before standing up again. Harry at this point had already shot another Fireball at Rasputins cage which again let his head fall off. Racing towards the Heartless he quickly attacked its feet, after several slashes the left foot broke and only left a black foot visible. Tifa quickly repeated the same with the other foot while Harry used the chance to attack another knife-finger.

At this time Rasputin had gotten his head again and this time he channeled Ice-magic into the Heartless. But Harry and Tifa had gotten the plan by now. Harry easily evaded the ice-spells and shot another **Fire** -spell at Rasputins cage. He and Tifa again attacked the Knifes and easily destroyed them. Finally after they destroyed the last one the Heartless lost its arms as they suddenly dissolved. Rasputin screamed in rage as he now channeled Darkness-magic into the Heartless. But he had barely begun when Harry and Tifa jumped to the Heartless rips and attacked the barrier. The Heartless tried jumoing around the battlefield to avoid them but they quickly followed it and continued attacking. Finally after one last hit the Heartless stopped moving before it jerked and almost vomited out Rasputin who fell to the ground losing his Reliquary.

The Heartless jerked a bit more before it dissolved and a massive Heart flew towards the sky. Harry on the hand already moved towards the Reliquary. Rasputin scrambled to reach it before Harry but it was to late.

„NOOO!"

Rasputin watched in horror as Harry pierced his Reliquary with his Keyblade. Harry channeled a bit light and with a scream the Reliquary burst apart. A green beam of light shot to the sky and Harry watched in a mix of horror and revulsion as the Devils flew down towards Rasputin. The wicked sorcerer screamed in pain and fear as he first melted down and finally his jerking and twitching skeleton turned into dust.

 **(Battle end)**

Harry panted heavily as he looked around. Tifa was already on her feet and walking towards him, he was looking for Anya and Dimitri though. Walking into the direction where he had seen them running he saw something which let his heart go cold. Lying on the ground was Dimitri, a wound at his head visible. No trace of Anya was in sight.

„What happened? Where is Anya?"

A slow clapping made Harry and Tifa turn around. Harrys eyes narrowed at the person before him. It was a completely in black cloaked man whose face was obscured by his hood.

„Congratulations for your victory Keyblade-user. Unfortunately for you that girl is no longer on this world. The dark witch Maleficent has kidnapped her, after all the girl is one of the Princesses of pure Hearts."

Harry and Tifa looked at the man with anger.

„Kidnapped? And what do you mean with Princess of pure Heart?"

The man chuckled a bit at Harrys question but decided to answer it anyways.

„Princess Anastasia is a princess of pure Heart. One of seven Princesses who together open the door to Kingdom Hearts. The source of all Hearts. Maleficent has recruited many forces from different worlds to search for the Princesses. Perhaps you should try to find them too?"

With that the man opened a dark portal and disappeared in it. Harry sighed at that but picked up Dimitri. He really didn´t look forward to explain that to Empress Marie.

* * *

Really hope you liked this chapter guys.

I plan to have Harry visit eight worlds before he meets Sora. Four of them already stand firm but I accept requests for the remaining four worlds.

Next chapter:

Harry finds out what being an animal is like.


	9. Living like a Dog!

**Keyblade King Harry Potter!**

Harrys Harem: Luna, Fem-Sora, Alice, Tifa, Anastasia.

 **Living like a Dog!**

„I see!"

Harry winced a bit at the almost heartbroken tone of Empress Marie. After collecting Dimitri they had immediatly set off to inform Marie of what happened. Vladimir and Sophie were also there both looking depressed about the kidnapping, the worst of though was clearly Dimitri. Harry could easily see the guilt in his eyes, the young man blaming himself for not protecting Anastasia better.

„Yeah. While we managed to destroy Rasputin forever according to the black-cloaked man this witch called Maleficent kidnapped Anastasia. The only good thing I can see right now is the fact that she can´t harm Anya until she has all seven princesses. That gives me enough time to find Anya before something happens to her."

Empress Marie nodded slowly. It had been both shocking and a relief to hear about Rasputins reappearance and final death. She really hoped that murderer was in hell right now. Her granddaughters kidnapping this time hurt her very much but like Harry said she was atleast safe for a while and she trusted Harry to bring her back.

„Very well. Harry, take this and use it in your efforts to find Anastasia. It is the money I gave as reward for bringing Anastasia back to me. It will no doubt be useful for you."

Harry nodded slightly. Grabbing the bag with money he could easily feel it being transformed into Munny. The universal currency which was used by the Moogles for inter-world business. It would automatically transform into the money of the world he was currently on. Harry and Tifa were just about to make their way outside to their ship when suddenly Dimitri stood up with a determined expression on his face.

„Wait. Harry I want to accompany you on your journey and help rescue Anya."

Marie, Sophie and Vladimir gasped but Harry merely looked Dimitri into the eyes. After a moment he smiled and nodded his head.

„Then hurry and pack your stuff. We will be going immediatly."

Dimitri nodded and raced to his room. Harry and Tifa moved outside and waited a few minutes but finally Dimitri arrived with his suitcase. Vladimir who had followed them outside gave each of the three a long hug which brought smiles on their faces. Harry knew he would miss the old man, he had at first thought about inviting him to his kingdom but Vladimir was building his own life here with Sophie and he really liked his life among the upper class of Paris. Though Anyas dog Pooka would be traveling with them. Standing together Harry pressed on the button of the watch-like device on his wrist which would activate the teleporter. A green light shined down on the four and when Harrys eyes opened again they were onboard of his ship.

„Let´s go. Tifa you show Dimitri how to use the guns and on the free time I want Gadget to teach him how to repair the ship. I will go and plot the course to the next world.

* * *

„Why did you tell him about the Princesses Luxord? Please explain yourself."

Luxord chuckled a bit at Zexions curious inquiry. Larxene leaned forward a bit also interested in his answer.

„Well Zexion. If Maleficent manages to get her hand at Kingdom Hearts our own will never be completed. If the goal of the Organisation is to be achieved then the witch must be disposed of. What better way than to point the Keyblade-user at her. Already one of Maleficents subordinates was destroyed by him. It is only a matter of time until the others follow."

Zexion nodded slightly. He had expected such an answer from Luxord, while the gambler was no coward just like Xigbar he was the type to use the least way of resistance to achieve success. Though he himself was rather the same he chuckled mentally. Of the three of them only Larxene was the type to take care of things herself. Still what to do about the Keyblader?

„I looked the next world over. It is a world without any relevance for us so aside from sending a few Heartless against him there is nothing to do there. The world after that though should be more interesting. I have found a man with a very strong amount of darkness in his heart living there. So I will go next to test our little Hero."

Luxord and Larxene watched as Zexion teleported out of the room. Walking of both decided to let Zexion play his little games.

* * *

„So old Rasputin has bitten of more than he could chew? I´m not really surprised with that but atleast we managed to get another Princess."

Maleficent looked at the man currently talking. It was one of her collected group of villains, Jafar from Agrabah. She didn´t let her emotions show but she utterly despised the treacherous snake. Looking around she looked at her other Allies.

Oogie Boogie, Ursula the sea-witch, Captain Hook, Hades god of the dead, Dr. Facilier, the horned King, Gnorga the troll queen, Ruber the fallen knight and finally Queen Grimhilde.

Each and every one of them were found and recruited by her for the sole reason of unlocking Kingdom Hearts. Looking at the magical illusion of the Keyblade-user which Facilier informed her was called Harry Potter she frowned. Rasputin while nothing compared to her was still a rather powerful sorcerer with his Reliquary so taking him out was not easy.

Maleficent mentally cursed. When Master Xehanort first told her about Kingdom Hearts it had sounded so easy. Find seven Princesses with pure heart, bring them together and open the door. She had just gotten the Heart of Aurora thanks to that foolish Terra when she lost it again and was even killed by that damned Prince. But she got the last laugh, she had waited until the Keyblade-users were gone and then came back to life. The first thing she had done had been to destroy the castle, killing Prince Phillip, King Stefan and Queen Leah. She then put Aurora to sleep again and tried to kill those cursed fairies but they escaped to Master Yen Sid where they were beyond even her reach. Still she had the Princess in her grasp.

Then she started using the power of darkness to create her own army of Heartless which she used to attack Hollows Bastion in an attempt to get her hands on Princess Kairi but the girl got lost during the chaos of the battle. The only good thing had been the fact that the citys defenders were in chaos because of Ansems disappearance along with his apprentices.

Since then she had tried to find the six princesses of pure hearts which were still missing. Thanks to Rasputins obsession she finally had Princess Anastasia in her grasp. Jafar and Grimhilde also managed to identify two more princesses living on their worlds. That left three still missing targets for her to find. She wondered silently if she should find a replacement for Rasputin but decided to put it of for a while.

* * *

„Hey we are arriving at the next world."

Harry, Tifa and Dimitri looked at the world before them with curious eyes. Especially Dimitri was astonished since he had never seen another world before. The travel had been relatively quick only taking a day for them to arrive.

„Good. Dimitri you take care of the ship, Tifa and I will go down to the world."

Dimitri nodded. He knew that he would not be useful on another world. He had nearly no fighting ability and personally he felt quite interested in learning to repair the ship and using the guns to fight Heartless. Dimitri watched as Tifa and Harry left to the teleporter before opening the book on different Gumi-pieces he was currently reading. It was quite interesting to read, the author was a person called Cid, he wondered if he would get to know that man eventually.

* * *

„What the hell happened?"

Harry was utterly confused. While teleporting to the world he had felt something draw onto his magic for some reason. Now he and Tifa were no longer human at all, instead they were dogs. To be specific Harry was a German Shepard and Tifa was a Siberian Husky. Both Harry and Tifa looked their own forms over curiously.

„I heard of this happen to a few travelers on other worlds. It seems the important race in this world are dogs. Though why that is I have no idea."

Harry looked at Tifa with interest. It was good to know that, he had thought someone had cursed him. Still he could see that they were in a large city with many humans so why were dogs more important then them?

Shrugging his shoulders after a moment he simply gestured Tifa to follow him. They traveled for roughly an hour through the streets searching for something interesting when they came to a very strange sight. A whole bunch of dogs were following around some street-dog who was singing and howling. Both looked completely stumped, why the hell was the dog singing? Finally Harry decided to simply follow that dog silently. So far he was the most unusual thing in this town.

While following the dog Harry managed to catch sometimes a small glimpse of a orange haired kitten also following him. He wondered idly what the story behind that was but eventuall shrugged it off. Eventually they reached the harbour of the city and followed the dog to a half-sunken ship which looked as if it would fall apart soon.

Watching from the door while using a bit magic to hide their presence Harry watched with amusement how the dog called Dodger spinned a tale of a scary monster to his friends who actually believed it from their expressions. Dodgers tale was interrupted though when the small kitten crashed through the roof directly in the middle of the group of dogs who all jumped in fear.

Harry watched worried as the dogs threatened the small kitten and prepared to intervene but the dogs easily calmed down after the kitten explained that it wanted some of the Hotdogs which it had helped Dodger to steal. He and Tifa both grinned when the dogs started fighting a bit playfully when suddenly heard a growling behind him.

„Who the hell are you?"

Harry and Tifa quickly turned around to see a very shabby man and to Harrys shock and happiness someone he recognised.

„Padfoot is that you?"

The large black dog opened his eyes wide as he looked the German Shepard into the eyes which were a bright emerald green color.

„Harry! You are alright!"

Harry let out an gasp as his godfather Sirius jumped him and licked his face with his dog-tongue. The man, dogs and the kitten all watched as Sirius and Harry eagerly spoke with each other.

„Harry how did you come here into this place? Are you alright? What happened in the ministry? Is Remus alive?"

Sirius rapid questions helped Harry calm down a bit.

„Calm down Sirius. I´m alright and I have been looking for you. Though finding you here was unexpected. I don´t know where Remus is but last time I saw him he was still alive."

Suddenly the female dog stepped forward with a curious expression on her face.

„Sirius can you introduce us to your friend? We would like to know who is in our home,"

Sirius nodded slightly and smiled at her.

„Sure. That one is my godson Harry Potter, I already told you about him. I don´t know the female he arrived with. Harry those are my new friends Dodger, Rita, Titus, Einstein and Francis. The old man is Fagis he is a pickpocket like Mundungus."

Harry nodded slightly before looking at Sirius.

„Look Sirius. Do you have any idea where the Keyhole for this world is? It is one of the things I´m searching for."

Sirius had a serious expression (pun intended) on his face as he nodded.

„Yeah I have looked for it. I found it in the sewer-system of the city and I can lead you to it though with the maze in the sewers it will take atleast a day to find."

Harry grimaced a bit, a sewer-system how lovely.

„Very well. Then we will go in the morning."

* * *

„That smell is revolting Sirius!"

Harry, Sirius and Tifa walked through the stinking sewers of New York each with a disgusted look on their dog-faces. They were already several hours down here and they hated every second.

Thinking about the evening before Harry frowned a bit. The homeless man Fagin was apparently in debt with some business man called Sykes and if the man was anything like his dogs Roscoe and DeSoto than he really pitied Fagin a bit. Still finding the Keyhole and sealing it was more important than helping some thief. Walking around Harry and his comrades arrived in a large room when suddenly a barrier appeared around them and several Heartless appeared.

The first were the normal Shadows but there were two more which he never saw before. The first looked like a purple dog (Rabid Dog) while the second looked like a slime from a videogame (Pureblood Heartless: Slime).

Harry, Sirius and Tifa growled at the Heartless for a moment before Sirius spoke up.

„Listen to fight them you need to channel your magic through your claws and mouth. Use the claws to rip the dogs and Imps. For the slimes you need to shoot **Fire** or **Blizzard** at them as normal attacks are useless against them."

Tifa and Harry nodded before they started attacking the Heartless. Harry immediatly met a Rabid Dog and attacked it with his claws. The Heartless tried to fight back and even managed to bite Harry once but it was quickly killed. Jumping upwards Harry evaded a ball of dark energy fired by a slime at him. He growled before opening his Jaw and firing a **Blizzard-** spell at the slime. He watched with a grin as the slime was destroyed before attacking a Shadow who came from his right.

It was a few minutes later that Harry, Sirius and Tifa were done with the Heartless. Harry cast a **Vita-** spell at each of them before looking around. In the corner Harry saw a chest sitting, going to it he tapped it with his Keyblade and watched as it opened. Inside Harry saw a few materials which he could bring to the Moogles along with a sheet of paper with some writing on it. Harry took the things out and read the paper over.

Vanitas Report 1:

It is day one since the Master extracted me from my other half.

I must admit my new existance is very confusing for me and I wonder

what plans my Master has for me. He told me a old story about a

weapon called the X-Blade. I could easily see the desire in his eyes.

He wants this weapon and from what he said I will be his tool to

create it. But I will not submit to him. I will play along but when the

time comes it will be me who will be the one and only wielder of the

X-Blade.

Harry frowned as he read over the Diary-entry from this person called Vanitas. He wondered what this X-blade could be and who this Master was. Deciding to ponder later on it he pocketed the Report and walked up to his friends again. They still had a Keyhole to seal.

„This is it Harry!"

Harry perked up at Sirius words. They were now for a whole day down here and they had needed to fight the Heartless several times. Though the three groups they met so far were the only races appearing. Right now Harry, Tifa and Sirius arrived in a large room at whose end Harry saw a glowing Keyhole at a wall.

He approached the Keyhole slowly while being suspicious of traps. It was for that reason that Harry managed to avoid being flattened by the large Heartless jumping down on him. Jumping backwards Harry looked at the Heartless and gulped a bit. It was a big twin-headed Dog like Heartless with black chains hanging around it and breathing fire from its snout. (Emblem-Heartless: Hellhound)

„Harry be careful!"

Harry cursed but jumped out of the way just in time as the left Head snapped at the spot he had just been. Thinking quickly Harry jumped on the head and ran towards its left eye and lashed out with his claws. The beast screamed horribly as its golden eye lost his glow and became blind. The beast shaked violently causing Harry to be thrown off. Tifa and Sirius at the same time shot several spells at the beast but the damage was rather small.

As the beast calmed down again Tifa quickly approached it and shot point blank a **Blizzard** -spell at the Hellhounds unprotected stomach. The Hellhound growled amd jumped backwards a bit, it took a deep breath and let out a stream of fire at Tifa who tried to evade but was still hit and fell down out of the fight.

„Damn it, Tifa!"

Harry quickly cast a **Vita** -spell at Tifa and watched as she was healed a bit. He turned at the Hellhound with a growl and ran towards it. The two heads tried to bite down on him but Harry jumped up and landed on the right head. This time instead of attacking with his claws he shot two **Blizzard** -spells at the eyes and watched with a smile as the beasts eyes became blind. On the other head Sirius had done the same to the remaining eye.

Now completely blind the beast trashed around and the two Heads snapped in every direction until one head literally bit the other head off. Breaking down the Hellhound was quickly attacked by the three fighters until finally the beast dissolved and a Heart floated upwards to the sky.

Harry let out a small sigh before he turned to the Keyhole. He summoned the Keyblade and it let out a beam of light which hit the Keyhole. A sound like a lock being closed was heard and he watched as something fell out of the Keyhole before it disappeared. Approaching the item on the ground he saw that it was a Keychain similiar to what hung on his Keyblade.

Putting the Keychain at his Keyblade he watched as it changed its form. The Guard was now made of two large black dogs running towards the keychain. The shaft was black and the teeth looked like a opened dog-jaw. The Keychain was made of a small black dog similiar to Sirius Grim-form.

( **Keyblade Warhound/ Attack: 3/ Magic: 0** )

Looking it over he shook his head and replaced it with his Phönix-blade again. A purely physical blade was not his type. Turning around he and his comrades made their way back to Dodgers gang.

It took almost another day until they were back on the ship. When they arrived the tale they were told had been enough to make Harry shake his head. The only good thing was that this now dead Sykes guy didn´t use the Heartless which meant the guy was not important to him. Harry also was happy a bit to know that Fagins life would be easier a bit now. With Sykes dead his debt was forgotten and Oliver would be living with the little girl from now on.

„So you will be going with them Sirius?"

Sirius nodded at Dodgers question. The other dogs looked all a bit depressed at losing two gang-members at one day.

„Yeah, I will be going with Harry from now on. I need to take care of him and you guys will be alright anyways. Still keep a place for me in case I ever come to visit."

Dodger nodded at Sirius.

„Don´t worry bro. We will always have a place for you and Harry also. I wish you three good luck in whatever you are doing."

Harry, Sirius and Tifa smiled at Dodger and his gang before leaving. After they left the ship Harry quickly searched for an abandoned place before activating the teleporter and all three disappeared from this world.

* * *

Not much happened in this world. I mainly added it as a way to introduce Sirius into the story while having him appear in a world which fits his character.

If any of you have ideas in which worlds the living Harry Potter characters can appear for Harry to find I will take suggestions. Though I already have the world for Remus Lupin planned.

* * *

For those who it interests. This is the build up regarding their importance for Master Xehanorts plans:

Master Xehanort

Thirteen seekers of darkness

Young Xehanorts group

Xemnas Organisation XIII

Maleficents group

Master Xehanort has of course some of the more important members placed in the lower groups. Like Ansem using Maleficents group; Xemnas in the Organisation and young Xehanort leading his own group.

* * *

P.s: Next world Harry will gather some Wagtails.


	10. Shinto Teito part 1!

**Keyblade King Harry Potter!**

Harem: Luna, Fem-Sora, Kairi, Alice, Tifa, Anastasia.

 **Shinto Teito part 1!**

"So this is your ship? Certainly different from those Science-Fiction ships I saw in those Muggle-movies."

Harry chuckled a bit as he watched Sirius look around curiously. Tifa had already retired into her room and Dimitri was already flying the ship to the next world.

"True. The materials are quite different but the thought behind it is the same. Just wait until we visit the Keyblade-Kingdom again after the next world. It is a very impressive place and with Hogwarts being there it will have someplace familiar for the people of our own world."

Sirius nodded eagerly. Though he had to surpress a chuckle at the thought of Harry being a King. James would have been so proud. On another note during their trip through the sewers Harry informed him of the Ministry-battle. The fact that Peter and Snivellus were both dead now filled him with a sort of grim satisfaction. Peter had been a traitor and despite having no evidence Sirius had always suspected that Snape had a hand in the murder of his fiance Marlene McKinnon during the first war. The only reason he had not killed the man had been the fact that Dumbledore protected him. He was sad at the deaths of all the friends he had lost in that battle but he hoped that they would find Moony, Nymphadora and Andromeda on some of the worlds. He was still unsure if he ever wanted to see Narcissa or Bellatrix again, but they had been very different as children and he still hoped that they could be redeemed somehow.

Sitting down on a chair in the kitchen on the ship he made himself some sandwichs while thinking about what to do with his life. While traveling with Harry sounded fun he still was both physically and mentally weak do to his stay in Azkaban. No it was definitely better to stay in the Kingdom and find a job there. He had been a Auror once so perhaps being part of the Kingdoms Military was possible or he could become teacher at Hogwarts if Harry found some students.

* * *

"Hey Harry. I have a new invention for you."

Harry looked down at Gadget who he saw had a sort of badge in her hands. The badge had the form of a crown but was clearly mechanical.

"A new invention? What can it do?"

Gadget smiled up to Harry. Before giving him the badge which he accepted.

"This is a teleport-badge. You give it a person you want to send up to the ship and when they hold the badge you press the button on this remote which will teleport them to the ship. That way you don´t need to teleport yourself with them every time you find someone."

Harry smiled a bit. That would certainly be useful in the long run.

"Thanks Gadget. It will certainly be useful. Say do you think you could create a device which will teleport people directly to the Kingdom?"

Gadget looked a bit thoughtful.

"Well, it could be possible. Though I will need to find a way to create a device strong enough. Perhaps you can find a better scientist to also look into it?"

Harry nodded a bit disappointed but decided to keep an eye open for such a person. Leaning back on his chair he thought back about the talk he had with Luna who called him from the Kingdom. She apparently got Yen Sid to give her another Gumi-ship which she used to travel to Twilight and Midnight Town. There she gathered quite a few people who wanted to live in the Kingdom and who accepted his rule. Mostly those people were farmers, fishers, merchants and shopkeepers who didn´t want to live on worlds with strong amounts of Heartless in them. Thanks to Lunas trips they had a populance of roughly a hundred people living in the Kingdom. She also found three people from their home-world namely Professor Flitwick, Dean Thomas and finally Katie Bell.

Flitwick had for now taken the post as Headmaster of Hogwarts until Dumbledore or McGonagall were found. Though Harry was unsure if he would allow Dumbledore to enter the Kingdom.

* * *

Xehanort sat at his desk in his private work room looking over some of his research when he felt someone approach him. Looking up he saw that it was one of his newly recruited Council-members.

"What can I do for you Vaati?"

Vaati was a young man with pointed ears and pale skin. His eyes were blood-red with a small tattoo under his left eye. He wore a blue cap and cloak over a normal blue outfit. Around his stomach was a golden belt.

"I have been watching the new Keyblade-user as you asked me. I also developed a plan to remove him so that our plans will go on without interference from him."

Xehanorts face showed no change as he looked at the young sorcerer. Vaati merely smirked sinisterly before laying eight profiles down before Xehanort.

"I have looked through countless worlds and I have found eight powerful Killers which I would like to hire to go after the boy. They are some of the best and atleast one will fulfill the mission. I have no doubt about it."

Xehanort had to give the man respect. The plan was quite good and if it failed their group would lose nothing at all. He looked over the list on top of the profiles:

Deadpool

Golden Darkness

Asaji Ventress

Deidara

Sasori

Hisoka

Rob Lucci

Erigor

Xehanort thought a bit about those choices. A few of them were known to him already through the various council-members he recruited. Unfortunately the Joker had declined his invitation but Facilier had managed to recruit Vaati and another man called the spiral King. Vaati was extremely useful as he could now replace Facilier as his main-recruiter. The Witch-doctor was more suited to watch over Maleficent than to recruit the powers he was gathering.

Looking at Vaati he nodded his head which the man took as permission to proceed with the plan. As Vaati left the room Xehanort turned back to the latest report from Facilier. Apparently the man called Gilgamesh which he tried to recruit refused also. Not that it surprised him the golden King was famous for his arrogance and pride. He would never join anyone without being the leader.

Xehanort smiled though right now he was forced to wait for Yen Sids next move. He had been surprised at the rebuilding of the Keyblade-Kingdom but it would take years to gather enough warriors to fight the millions of Heartless waiting in the depths of the Darkness.

* * *

"We are at the next world Harry."

Harry sat up from his bed where he was reading a book about the National-foods of Russia which he bought in Anastasias homeworld. Sighing he put the book down and moved out of his room to the teleporter. On the way Tifa and Sirius arrived also.

"So you are coming with us Sirius?"

Sirius nodded to Harrys question.

"Yeah, while I´m not ready to fight I still would like to get some better clothes and take a look around."

Harry and Tifa nodded before the teleporter was activated. When they arrived in the new world Harry saw that they were in a Alley of a large city. The three walked out of the alley and looked around a bit. From what Harry could see the city was quite big with a large tower being seen in the distance. Before Harry could come to a decision Sirius decided to speak.

"Well, I will go browsing through the stores for a bit. Harry let us meet up at the park of the city in about four hours. That should give us enough time to find a place to sleep at."

Harry and Tifa nodded and watched as Sirius slowly walked towards a somewhat fancy clothes-store. Shrugging his shoulders they walked off to search for the Keyhole of this world.

* * *

"So with these Heartless I will be able to destroy MBI? What about those Sekirei they have started to let free in the city?"

Izumi Higa and his secretary Kakizaki looked at the black-cloaked person who appeared before him with suspicion. Higa knew better then most that nothing in the world was without cost and while having control of those creatures could be useful he wanted to know the cost beforehand.

Zexion smirked as he looked at the young company-heir and his henchmen.

"The cost is simple Higa-san. In exchange for granting you control over Heartless I merely want you to remove a thorn in the side of my Organisation. A young man with black hair, green eyes and glasses. His name is Harry Potter and we need to have him removed which we would like your help with."

Higa sneered a bit but after a moment of thinking he found the deal was still in his favour.

"Fine, I agree to the deal. Kakizaki go and find Ichiya. Tell her I have a mission for her."

Kakizaki nodded and left the room quickly to get the Sekirei they had aquired just a few days ago. Zexion smirked as he looked at the foolish company-heir before him. He couldn´t wait until the brat lost his heart and was feed to Kingdom Hearts.

They had been walking through the city for two hours by now and Harry had managed to gather a few informations about the city. Apparently they were in the city Tokyo in Japan, from what Harry gathered a company called MBI was currently in the progress of buying out the whole city. Harry found that extremely strange, no government should allow a company to buy their countries capital. He suspected that MBI had some sort of black-mail on the Japanese government.

Harry and Tifa were just leaving the shopping-district and entered a part of the city with less people around when they saw something which made Harry see red. A petite girl with blond hair and a blue dress was currently pressed at a wall by a teen with a thug-like appearance.

"Please let go."

Harry seethed at the girls cries. He stormed forward and bashed his Keyblade directly at the thugs head. The teen broke down with a wound at his head, a quick glance allowed Harry to see that the teen was not fatally injured meaning he could ignore him. Looking at the girl he flushed a bit as she looked at him with an adoring look on her face.

"Are you alright?"

The girl nodded for a moment not breaking eye-contact with Harry. He watched confused as the girl started to pant a bit while flushing bright red. Before he could ask what was wrong the girl leaned forward and pressed her lips to his own. Harrys eyes widened as he saw a pair of golden wings appear from the girls back. The girl stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes with an adoring look.

"This is a song of my vow... please light the path for my Ashikabi."

Harry and Tifa looked at the girl with shock. Both let out the same response.

"What?"

* * *

Inside the highest building of Tokyo was the seat of the company MBI. Many people working at the Headquarters were atleast partially aware of the existence of the Sekirei. But the ones that knew the most were two people. The first was the CEO of the company Hiroto Minaka, genius and mad-scientist. The second was Takami Sahashi the second in command of the company and its best researcher.

Currently Takami was trying to get some order in the chaos that had enveloped the workers responsible for watching the Sekirei through the signals submitted through the nano-bots implanted into them.

"Calm down you fools! You there, tell me what is wrong."

Takami pointed her finger at a man whose tag showed him as the head of the group. The man gulped for a moment before answering.

"Well Sahashi-san. We received a signal that showed the emerging of Sekirei 95 Kuno. But at the same time we lost contact to all the mechanical devices implanted into her body. We have no way to locate her anymore, even worse we lost also contact to Sekirei 11 and 12. The lightning-twins had the same happen to them just ten minutes ago."

Takamis eyes sharpened at that. Having the Sekirei running around in the city without a way to find or observe them was bad at this point of time. The city was already to great parts under their control but they still had big holes in their net. Which meant those Sekirei could now easily escape from the city without them finding out.

"Send out our agents to find them. We can´t allow them to leave the city or the different governments will hunt them down."

"That order is repealed. Go back on your posts people."

Takami growled and turned around looking at her boss. Minaka had his usual smug grin on his face which made her want to punch him.

"What the hell are you thinking Minaka? We need to find those Sekirei and replace the Nano-bots to find their whereabouts. Not to mention how will you contact their Ashikabis if you can´t find them?"

Minaka grinned with a smug expression.

"Takami-chan you don´t need to worry about this. I already sent the Disciplinary-squad after them, it will be a good first test for Haihane-chan and Benitsubasa-chan. Though I wonder what caused that failure of our Nano-bots in the first place. Was it due to getting winged or had it to do with their Ashikabi? It definitely means the game gets interesting though."

Takami growled as she watched Minaka walk off mumbling to himself. She angrily slammed her hands on top of the table she was standing before. The surrounding workers all flinched and quickly moved on doing their jobs.

* * *

"I see."

Harry and Tifa sat with the newly introduced Kuno on a bench in the park while listening to the nervous girls explanation. So far everything she had told him made him pissed. She was part of an Alien-race which had been found by the owner of MBI Hiroto Minaka. The man was completely insane and currently was working on creating a battle royal with the Sekirei being the fighters. Should he succeed chances were high that the Sekirei would go extinct in the next few years.

To Harry it sounded quite a bit like those Gladiator-fights the romans had done. He wondered what the man was trying to achieve. The vague explanation about reaching the higher skys above definitely sounded suspicious to him.

"Are you angry Ashikabi-sama?"

Harry looked at the shaking girl who looked on the verge of tearing up. He merely smiled and hugged Kuno for a bit which caused her to stop shaking. Looking at Tifa he shared a serious glance with her. Kunos reaction was definitely not normal and he was wondering what exactly MBI had done to make her develope such a character.

"So you also found one Harry? Why am I not surprised."

At the sound of Sirius voice all three people looked to their right. Harrys eyes bulged as he watched his godfather walk towards him with a pair of Twins in what he knew were bondage-outfits.

"What the hell?"

Sirius had a slight smirk on his face looking at his godsons expression. He put his arms around the twins shoulders while having a large grin on his face.

"If I may introduce. My Sekirei Hibiki and Hikari, they are also called the lightning-twins."

Harrys eye twitched as he looked at his godfather who seemed to almost get off at his reaction. Damn Marauder.

About ten minutes later they were in a deep discussion about what to do. Harry had developed a plan he believed would work.

"Look, there is no chance of us simply abandoning the Sekirei to that Madmans game. We need to get them out and the best way would be by having them travel with us to the Keyblade-Kingdom. Sirius you go with those twins back to the ship while I send the Sekirei we find to you. We can´t take them all at once but we will be able to evacuate quite a few if we hurry."

The surrounding people nodded at his plan though the Sekirei had taken a explanation about their origins. Sirius decided to voice a thought though.

"Don´t forget that there will be atleast a few Sekirei who will want to take part in the battle. We can´t take them against their will not to mention there will be a few who are to dangerous to leave alive also. You need to be careful Harry."

Harry nodded at Sirius words. He had already counted that into his plans and to help with that he wanted to look for a base which he could use to rest and as retreat point if necessary. He, Tifa and Kuno watched as Sirius used his teleporter to beam himself and the twins back to the ship.

"Let´s go. We need to find a place to sleep at."

The two woman nodded and the trio walked out of the park. Just ten minutes later a pair of young woman arrived at the park to search for their targets.

* * *

The trio had searched through the town for two hours to find a place to sleep at but all the places demanded some sort of identification which neither Tifa nor Harry had. Finally they arrived at a old style japanese house. Harry curiously read the name: Izumo Inn.

Deciding to try it he knocked at the door and they waited for a moment. Finally the door opened and a purple-haired young woman in a Kimono stepped out.

"Oh my. What can I do for you three?"

Harry stared for a moment at the beautiful woman before he gathered his wits again.

"If I may introduce myself. I´m Harry Potter and this are my friends Kuno and Tifa. We are currently looking for a place to stay at and we found the sign saying that you are renting out. Is the room still free?"

The woman looked surprised for a moment before smiling.

"If that is the case. I have several open rooms for you to use. Please come in so that we can talk about things further. Also I´m Miya Asama the owner of Izumo Inn."

* * *

Yo,

it took a while with the update. I hope that I can bring the next chapter a bit sooner.

For those who don´t know it. The current world is from the anime called Sekirei.

While I would love nothing more than to let Harry have all the beautiful Sekirei given how many girls he will gather over his journey I simply can´t add them all.

So Harry will wing six Sekirei including Kuno for himself. If anyone wants to suggest one please leave the names in a review.

Also to put it clear. Harrys first visit on this world takes place one year before Sekireis canon start.


	11. Shinto Teito part 2!

**Keyblade King Harry Potter!**

Harem: Fem-Sora, Kairi, Luna, Alice, Tifa, Anastasia, Kuno.

 **Shinto Teito part 2!**

"Damn where are they all coming from?"

Harry cursed as he slashed another Heartless apart. Behind him were Tifa and Kuno who were protecting the Sekirei they had found. Harry warily watched his surroundings but it seemed as if there were no more Heartless left for now.

Harry and Tifa were on this world for two weeks by now and the amount of Heartless was steadily climbing. Thankfully they ignored the civilians but instead they were going after the Sekirei to turn them into Heartless. That meant Harry was forced to fight them every time he wanted to rescue a Sekirei.

So far he had met twenty Sekirei in the city. Three of them had been so vicious that he had been forced to kill them, several had Ashikabis who refused to leave the city because they wanted to take part in the Sekirei-plan which disappointed him. But he had managed to find eight Sekirei who simply wanted peaceful lives and agreed to join his Kingdom. The most interesting among them had been a Sekirei called Kochou who had offered to become his secretary which he accepted.

There had also been a few other issues Harry had encountered. There was a Sekirei called Ichiya who for some reason hunted him, not to mention the disciplinary-squad on his heels. So far he had been lucky enough to evade both of them. On the other hand he had gotten into a small fight with a Sekirei called Homura who wanted to know what he did with the Sekirei. She had been surprised but after telling his story she had been pleased that he was helping her race. Though Homura had refused to join the Kingdom because there were still Sekirei in danger who she wanted to help. Harry could accept that reason and had told her to bring the Sekirei who didn´t want to take part in the Sekirei-plan to Izumo-Inn where he was staying. Homura agreed and even brought a Sekirei called Katsuragi to him.

Sighing he walked to the nervous looking black haired Sekirei they had just rescued from the Heartless. Her name was Shi and she reminded Harry a bit of a frightened deer. The girl had been extremely happy to know that she wouldn´t need to take part in the Sekirei-plan.

"Well, I will be sending you up to my ship now Shi-san. When you are there simply make Sirius give you a room."

Shi nodded a bit with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you very much Harry-sama. I really didn´t want to fight anyone so I`m happy about leaving this city."

Harry smiled and activated the teleport-badge watching as Shi disappeared. He looked at Tifa and Kuno who both still looked quite fit so he decided to search for more Sekirei before they returned to the Inn.

* * *

"Another one?"

Takami looked tiredly at the nervous man who came into her office. The man nodded with a frown on his face.

"Yes. This time it was the Sekirei Shi number 40. She used arm-blades as weapon so she was a weapon-type."

Takami Sahashi merely nodded and watched as the man laid down the file of Shi before leaving. She groaned while looking at it, she had been over-worked since the first incident with Kuno and the twins. Hell at the beginning Minaka had been merely amused about the incident but with now thirteen Sekirei having vanished his beloved Sekirei-plan had lost a tenth of the players which had made him pissed off.

MBI had as result sent every ressource out to stop whatever was happening which included Takami sending Homura out. What had Takami really worried had been the fact that Homura had met the person behind the vanished Sekireis but she had strictly refused to tell Takami about the person. Given that they were friends she wondered how that person had gotten Homura on his side.

But all that paled compared to something that truly frightened her. For a while now these black creatures had appeared and started attacking the Sekirei no matter if they were released or still adjusted. Those beasts even made it to Kamikura Island and it was only thanks to Akitsu who was still there that the younger Sekirei were not killed by them.

Even then, MBI had while protecting the Sekirei lost more then fifty man of their security-force which meant she was forced to come up with an explanation for those peoples families.

Takami sighed sadly as she thought about another issue in her private-life. Her son had said that he wanted to enter university so he would be moving into the capital in a few weeks and she was sure that he would become a Ashikabi which would involve him with the Sekirei-plan.

She didn´t like that idea at all.

* * *

Miya Asama or as she was also known Sekirei Nr. 0 was currently feeling conflicted. Just two weeks ago that new arrival called Harry Potter had appeared. When Homura had told her his origins after talking to him she had been astonished to find out about the arrival of another alien but she immediatly started to think about the changes his inclusion in the sekirei-plan would bring. The fact that he said that he wanted to help the Sekirei and relocate them to his own world was very tempting for Miya.

From what she had seen in his interaction with Kuno, her tenants and herself he seemed like the type of person who could be trusted. Not to mention her only alternative was to let the Sekirei be hunted down by the governments or having them sacrificed in Minakas insane plan.

With a steely expression in her eyes she resolved to talk with Harry when he came back to the Inn.

* * *

"We are close to another Sekirei."

Harry had just again used the point-me spell to search for Sekirei and they were getting closer. Walking beside him were Tifa and Kuno who both were hoping that there would be no reason to fight this time.

The group just made it to a secluded street on the edge of the shopping-district when they saw the Sekirei they were searching for. Harry immediatly saw red when he saw the girl pressed at the wall trying to shield her face from the guy trying to kiss her. Even worse it was the same teen who also tried to assault Kuno a few weeks ago.

"That´s enough you rapist!"

Harry watched as Tifa stormed forward and hit the man with a powerful punch. He let out a slight wince when the boys neck snapped from the hit and he flew into a bunch of trash-cans. The boy didn´t move again.

Walking over Harry and Kuno got a good look at the girl who still was shaking a bit. The girl had brown hair with a white and blue dress. Beside her was a large hammer which he suspected was her weapon.

"Are you alright?"

The girl looked at Harry with a bit of fear but nodded.

"Y-yes. Oh my name is Yashima, thanks for your help mister."

Harry smiled at the girl.

"My name is Harry Potter it is nice to meet you Yashima. I have an offer for you regarding the Sekirei-plan. If you would like I can make sure that you don´t need to participate in the battle."

Yashimas eyes widened. She eagerly nodded her head and waited for Harry to explain. Harry smiled and took a teleport-badge from his pocket.

"You see. Just like the Sekirei I´m not from this world and after finding out about the Sekirei-plan I have offered the Sekirei not wanting to take part asylum on my homeworld. If you want you can live there and have a peaceful life."

Harry watched amused as a wide smile appeared on Yashimas face. Yashima nodded her head quickly and Harry gave her the badge. Activating the badge he watched as Yashima was teleported to the ship.

Turning around he walked to Tifa who had been looking through the dead mans pockets for information.

"What did you find out Tifa?"

Tifa had a angry expression on her face as she looked at Harry.

"The bastards name is Junichi Tanigawa. He is apparently a thug paid by a man called Izumi Higa to find and wing Sekirei to himself in exchange for money and protection from the police. Higa apparently has evidence of the boy having raped and killed several teenage girls in the city which he used to blackmail Tanigawa."

Harry scowled heavily at that. If that Higa guy was hiring mercenaries to capture Sekirei then he was a great danger for the species. Kuno also scowled as she now knew that Higa was behind the attack on her.

"Okay. For today we go back to the Inn and gather information about this Higa. Tomorrow we will go and take him out of the Sekire-plan. From what Homura told us only fourty Sekirei were released so far and most are already either winged or sent up to the ship by now. Currently we can´t afford to take out MBI so after removing Higa we will continue with our journey for now but we will return later on."

Kuno and Tifa nodded with serious expressions on their faces before following Harry back to the Inn. Behind a corner a white-haired woman with bandages and claws was smirking as she had heard everything they talked about. Haihane flushed though when looking at Harry and panted a bit. She frowned as she recognised that she was reacting to him. With a frown she wondered what she should do now.

* * *

"Miya-san we are back from work."

Miya looked to the entrance of the kitchen where Harry was standing she nodded politely before she continued to cook the food for this evening.

Harry himself moved to the living-room where currently Uzume and Kagari were sitting. The two Sekirei looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Tifa and Kuno are currently bathing. Today we managed to find four Sekirei and bring them to the ship."

Uzume and Kagari nodded at this.

"Well Bro, good work for today I would say. Is there anything you need help with?"

Harry grimaced slightly.

"Yeah. Today we found out that a man called Izumi Higa has been hiring thugs to hunt down Sekirei for him. So we have decided that we take him out tomorrow. Do you have any idea who that guy is?"

At Harrys words both Uzume and Kagari paled a bit. Kagari was the first who took the word.

"If that is the case you definitely need help Harry. Higa is the influental heir of a large hospital and he has three Sekirei under his control. Ichiya is his own personal Sekirei, he also had two hired Ashikabi with their Sekirei on guard-duty. Then there is his security-team along with his secretary Kakizaki who also work for him. If you want to take him out you will need help."

Uzume nodded to Kagaris words.

"Yeah Bro. Higa is so powerful that only MBI and the Ashikabi Mikogami have more influence than him."

Harry frowned lightly but flushed when Uzume hugged his arm between her large breasts. The brown-haired Sekirei smirked at his reaction before speaking.

"Well if you need help I and Kagari will be more than willing to take out Higa. That should buy us some time until MBI has adjusted to the situation."

Harry nodded slightly before looking to the door where Miya was currently walking into the room.

"Harry-kun I would like to talk with you please."

Harry looked at Miya with interest but nodded.

"Sure Miya what can I do for you?"

Miya sat down opposite of Harry and looked at him with a steely expression in her eyes.

"I would first like to formally introduce myself. I´m Sekirei Nr. 1 also called the Sekirei-pillar by some. I was the leader of the first disciplinary-squad created by Minaka and I´m also the oldest of all the Sekirei alive.

Kagari told me about how you are trying to help the Sekirei escape Minakas insane Sekirei-plan. So I want to formally request asylum for my race in your home-world."

Harrys eyes widened but hearing Miyas formal announcement made him take the situation seriously too. Straightening up he looked Miya directly in the eyes and the Sekirei couldn´t help but stiffening at the aura Harry suddenly put out.

"I King Harry Potter, Head of the ancient and noble house of Potter hereby accept the Sekirei-races request for asylum in the Keyblade-Kingdom. On the condition that the Race swears fealty to me and promises to obey all laws of the Kingdom."

Miya stiffened slightly but her eyes grew determined. She got on her knee before Harry and held out her sword for him.

"I Miya Asama hereby swear fealty to the Keyblade Kingdom and its rightful ruler. I accept the conditions laid out by its King and hope for a long and fruitful alliance."

Harry nodded and just as he touched her sword a blinding light appeared causing the people inside the room to close their eyes. When Harry opened them again in his eyes was a new Keyblade.

It had a futuristic look being silver and chrome like. Its hand-guard was shaped like wings and the Keychain was the Sekirei-symbol. The teeth were sharp and deadly looking.

 **(Keyblade: Sekirei-blade/ attack: 3/ magic: 3/ The Sekirei-blade has the special ability to create wings of light for the bearer which allow for flight)**

Harry looked astonished at the new Keyblade before he decided to keep it for now. It´s special ability was far to useful right now. Miya, Kagari and Uzume looked at the blade with interest but when Kuno and Tifa stepped into the room they continued to talk among each other. Mostly in regards to their plans of attacking Higa the next day.

* * *

Next Day

"So this is Higas Office-building?"

Harry looked at the large building with interest. Beside him were his three team-mates Homura, Uzume and Tifa. He had already sent Kuno up to the ship given that she was not a fighter it would be safer for her being up there. At his question Homura decided to answer.

"Yes. Higa and his Secretary are working inside this building most of the time. His office should be somewhere in there."

Harry nodded at Homuras words.

"Very well. You three go from the ground while I will use my Light-wings to fly to the roof and enter from there."

With those words Harry activated his wings which were made of golden light and qickly took off. Harry found it was actually somewhat similiar to flying on a broomstick which made the whole experience quite enjoyable.

Harry finally landed on the roof and looked around. Spotting a roof-entrance he walked toward it but was forced to jump back when several Heartless appeared in front of him. He summoned his Keyblade and ran towards the Heartless.

Tifa, Homura and Uzume quickly approached the building when Uzume cursed and jumped back when suddenly three people came out of the entrance. Looking them over Uzume immediatly noted that all three were Sekirei. The first was one of the rare male Sekirei, the second was a busty woman with two swords in her hands and the third was a Sekirei she already met before, Ichiya.

The male Sekirei stepped up with a cruel smirk on his face. Looking over Uzume and her friends his eyes stopped on Homura for a moment.

"HEHEHE. I will take the masked bitch, Ichiya you take the red eyed bitch and Kaiha you kill the bitch in the white outfit."

The two Sekirei merely nodded before attacking their target.

Homura looked at his enemy with a look that screamed disdain. He knew this Sekireis identity, Amebane Number 13. A Sekirei famous for his cruel and vicious attitude who even tormented his own Ashikabi for fun.

Homura sent out several streams of fire at Amebane but the sadistic male evaded quickly and approached Homura with a cruel smirk on his face. Homura barely had time to block the attacks of Amebane as he tried to hit Homura.

"HAHAHA. I will kill you Number 6 and then I will send those other whores also into an early grave!"

Homura merely looked at Amebane coldly before he grabbed the Sekireis arm and unleashed a massive ball of fire at Amebane. The shocked Sekirei barely had time to widen his eyes im shock before he was consumed by the flames.

Homura looked with a bit of sadness at the place where a member of her own race perished at her hands but shrugged the feeling off. Amebane had since his release from the labs killed three fellow Sekirei for fun. In Harrys kingdom was no place for a monster like him and they couldn´t let him stay on this planet because he would slaughter eventually also humans.

Deciding to help her comrades Homura turned to their battles only to see that everything was under control already.

* * *

"Hmph. You won´t be able to defeat me little girl."

Tifa merely smirked at Ichiya who quickly attacked with vicious jabs at her mid-section. On a normal enemy Ichiya would have the clear advantage in a battle in hand-to-hand-combat but compared to Tifa who was a master of martial arts the poor Sekirei had no chance.

Tifa evaded Ichiyas first hit narrowly before tightening her fist and releasing a powerful punch at Ichiya. The Sekirei was hit straight in the stomach and as if hit by a truck she flew backwards and crashed into the building and through the wall.

Walking through the hole Tifa looked at the battered body of Ichiya. The Sekirei didn´t move anymore. With a sigh she walked back out to her comrades.

* * *

Uzume let out a curse as she evaded Kaihos attacks. She tried to use her veils to constrict Kaihos movements but the Sword-Sekirei slashed easily her veils apart. Uzume continued to evade the wildly swung blades and tried to send to capture Kaiho. She idly wondered if she would be able to fight better when she had an Ashikabi but put that thought away for now.

Uzume bit down a scream when suddenly Kaiho broke through her defence and stabbed her left sword into Uzumes arm. It was thankfully only a shallow wound but it still meant that she was now even more at disadvantage than before.

"Hahaha. Now you are finished!"

Uzume watched with a grimm expression as Kaiho ran up to her and held her sword ready to strike when suddenly Kaiho was thrown to the side by a woman who came from the left. Kaiho just managed to get to her feet when the woman used her clawed gauntlets to stab Kaiho. The Sekirei looked at her killer with a disbelieving expression before she fell to the ground.

At the side Uzume got a better look at the woman who saved her. It was a white-haired woman wearing the Disciplinary-uniform and bandages. At her hands she had wicked looking bladed gauntlets. Uzume recognised the woman as Haihane from the disciplinary-squads newest generation.

Seeing that the other battles were finished Uzume stood up again and walked over to Homura and Tifa.

"Are you alright Uzume?"

Uzume looked at the wound at her arm and quickly used her veils to create a bandage to stop the slight blood-flow. Nodding at Tifa she looked at Haihane who stood silently at the side.

"Thank you for saving me Haihane-san. Was there a reason why you are helping us?"

Haihane looked at the three with a somewhat nervous expression.

"Yes, I have been reacting to Harry-kun so I have decided to help you guys out."

The eyes of the three woman widened at Haihanes words but nodded. Hearing a large crash-sound the four woman turned to Higas company-building in worry. Without hesitation the four quickly dashed through the hole made by Tifa into the building.

* * *

Harry slowly moved through the building as he dispatched the low-level Heartless. He growled as he slowly began to suspect now the identity of the person behind the Heartless in this world. Opening another door Harry finally reached a large room with stairs leading to a second etage where he could see three young man standing.

The first two he suspected were Higa and his secretary Kakizaki. The third though got his attention as he was wearing the same black cloak as the person he encountered in Anastasias world.

"So you have arrived Harry Potter!"

Harry looked at the cloaked man with narrowed eyes as he summoned the Sekirei-blade.

"Who are you and why have you brought the Heartless to this world?"

The cloaked man chuckled.

"That doesn´t matter for now Harry. You better concentrate about stopping this Heartless!"

With those words the cloaked man summoned a black orb which he shoved into the surprised Higas chest. Kakizaki let out a scream when Higa transformed into a big Heartless looking like a large bird. The bird let out a screech and large bolts of lightning rained down in the room.

" **Reflect!** "

Harry managed to block the lightning bolt raining down on him. Kakizaki on the other hand was not so lucky, Harry winced slightly when he saw the charred corpse on the ground. With a grimm expression Harry took his battle-stance.

 **(Harry Potter VS Thunder Bird Heartless)**

Harry growled at the Bird who flew above him. The Thunderbird looked at Harry and opened its beak shooting blasts of lightning at Harry. Using **Reflect** Harry blocked the Birds attacks, looking at the bird he shot several **Ice** and **Fire** spells at the bird who screeched in pain.

The Thunderbird quickly flapped its wings which caused Harry to be thrown back into a wall. He watched as the bird powered up another lighting blast when suddenly Tifa appeared through the door jumped upwards to the Bird and hit it with her fist.

Harry watched as the Thunderbird crashed to the ground and quickly dashed forward. He slashed at the Thunderbird several times until the bird flapped its wings causing him to slide backwards again. The Bird just tried to take off when several fireballs hit it into the head. Using the Thunderbirds distracted state Harry activated his Lightwings to fly upwards and with his accelerated speed slashed at the Heartles neck.

The Thunderbird let out a last dying screech before it crashed to the ground and dissolved with a Heart floating to the sky.

 **(Battle end)**

Harry had a smile on his face as he landed on the ground and saw his friends approach him. He threw a wondering look at the woman but quickly ignored her in favour of Tifa who threw her arms around him in a hug.

"You are alright Harry."

Harry smiled at Tifa softly.

"Yeah. Are you guys okay too?"

The four woman nodded to Harry who merely glanced at Uzume before casting a **Cure** -spell. The veiled Sekirei smiled sheepish at Harry while scratching the back of her head. Harry merely smiled amused at her before turning to Homura.

"Homura, you and Uzume should go back to Miya-san. Tell her that I will return as soon as possible for the next group Sekirei. You guys need to gather and rescue as many Sekirei as you can while I´m gone."

Homura nodded at Harry before she and Uzume left the building again. Harry on the other hand turned to Haihane only to widen his eyes when Haihanes lips pressed on his own. Slowly returning the kiss Harry watched as Haihanes wings appeared from her back. Harry and Haihane kept kissing for a few moments before stopping. Both their eyes were slightly glazed over while on the side Tifa had a flushed expression on her face. Finally a red-faced Harry took the word.

"Well, that was nice. Anyway we need to go now so grab onto my arm so that we can teleport back to the ship."

Haihane and Tifa nodded before hugging Harrys arms between their breasts with a amused expression on their faces. Harry flushed red again but activated the teleporter and the trio disappeared back to Harrys ship.

* * *

"Takami-san, we lost the Signal of Haihane-san. Also Ichiya was deactivated while Amebane and Kaiho are listed as dead."

Takami let out a groan as she bashed her head onto her table. Now even a member of the disciplinary-squad disappeared from their view. Losing Haihane was a serious blow to MBIs Manpower. Finding a replacement for her would be difficult. She groaned again wondering if she wouldn´t be better of by retiring.

* * *

(Next Chapter: Keyblade Kingdom part 2)

Yo, it took a while to update this story. Next chapter it will go back to the Keyblade Kingdom where Harry will have his first meeting with a certain Mouse-King.


End file.
